Fatamorgana
by Ricchi
Summary: [AU] Akashi tidak akan pernah tunduk pada lawan, meski harus banyak kehilangan. / Untuk meramaikan Miragen Big Bang 2016/ ft. siucchi, Mind to RnR? x)


**Disclaimer:** _KnB dan seisinya milik_ _ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_ _tapi fiksi ini purely ours._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Fiksi kolaborasi dengan **siucchi** yang dibuat untuk turut meramaikan _event_ Miragen 2016 xD

.

 _Happy reading, All!_

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Fatamorgana**

.

.

.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou mengawali paginya dengan secangkir teh hangat, usai puas mencerna sarapan. Setelah meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja, ia beranjak menuju cermin vertikal yang menggantung di dinding samping lemari. Mematut diri, mengoreksi letak dasi yang sekiranya melenceng hanya beberapa mili saja.

Rambut merah disisir pakai belaian jari. Tatap tajamnya mengintimidasi bayangan diri. Kondisinya kelewat prima, sampai-sampai Akashi tidak yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa berjalan di luar rencana. Dengan kesiapan penuh dan tekad diri maksimal, ia hengkang dari ruangan.

Seorang pengawal mengekorinya di belakang. Akashi berjalan cepat menyusuri ruangan mewah dengan berbagai perabotan elit. Langit-langit yang tinggi, furnitur mengkilap, hiasan guci, lampu kristal, tidak ada yang disambanginya sebagai penyambut pergi.

Pintu limosin putih dibukakan oleh seorang pria tegap berkacamata hitam. Akashi Seijuurou menempati jok penumpang, kemudian menitah sopirnya agar segera lekas dari peraduan. Di kursi depan, ia mendapati sebuah wajah familiar yang selalu mengisi aktivitasnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sei-chan _~!"_

Mibuchi Reo, sekretaris pribadi yang mengemban tugas penuh bersama Akashi Seijuurou.

Ia menaikkan sudut bibir, "Pagi, Reo," ujarnya tenang. Kemudian arah pandangnya berganti ke sopir, "Kita harus cepat."

Si sopir menggangguk tegas, lalu melaju mobilnya lebih cepat.

Mibuchi mengulas senyum, "Nah, nah, kita masih punya waktu dua jam sebelum pertemuan, Sei-chan."

"Aku tahu," jawab Akashi, mengalih pandang ke jendela. "Tapi kita harus jadi panutan untuk semuanya."

"Aku dapat kabar dari Kotarou barusan, belum ada anggota Parlemen di sana."

"Tidak penting. Yang penting adalah, kita harus ada di sana lebih dulu untuk mematangkan rencana."

Mibuchi mengekeh, "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Yang penting jangan lupa kalau kau punya dua acara hari ini, Sei-chan."

* * *

Sebuah bangunan bercat putih dihalang pagar besi setinggi tiga meter. Di luar gerbang seorang petugas menunggu. Kaca mobil dibuka, Akashi mengerling ke arah satpam.

Paham akan siapa yang dipandanginya, si petugas buru-buru memerintah rekannya untuk membuka pagar. Beberapa dari mereka yang berada di dalam pos membungkuk rendah, sebagai tanda hormat kepada pemimpin Badan Parlemen, Akashi Seijuurou.

Mobil diparkirkan, Akashi turun bersama Mibuchi, ditemani dua orang pengawal di sisi kanan dan kiri mereka. Keempatnya masuk ke dalam Rumah Diet—tempat di mana anggota parlemen—sebagai petinggi Negara bersinggah.

 _The National Diet_ _of Japan_ atau _Nippon-koku no Kokkai,_ Badan Parlemen yang memilih Perdana Menteri Jepang, pembuat undang-undang, serta penguasa tertinggi di negeri Sakura. Badan lembaga yang membatasi penuh kekuasaan Kaisar sebagai simbol pemersatu bangsa.

"Oh, syukurlah kau sudah datang, Akashi. Aku benar-benar menginap di sini, sesuai katamu, lho!" sambut Hayama Kotarou, salah satu anggota Majelis Tinggi yang dipimpin Akashi.

Hayama membimbing Akashi dan Mibuchi memasuki sebuah ruangan megah, dengan sebuah meja bundar di tengah ruang. Akashi mengedar pandang, menyelidik, menilai, siapa tahu ada kejanggalan yang memang rawan terjadi di pertemuan antar petinggi negara.

"Aku ikut bantu petugas kebersihan menata kursi, lho! Hehe. Aku patut ditiru, kan," Hayama terkekeh.

Akashi tersenyum, kemudian mengedar pandang ke langit-langit. Selain kamera pengawas dan lampu kristal yang menggantung, tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Musyawarah nasional bersifat tertutup, tidak ada reporter dan media yang boleh masuk dan menangkap arah pembicaraan, selain petinggi negara itu sendiri.

Mibuchi mendaki langkah, membungkuk sedikit dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Akashi, "Hyuga Junpei-chan sudah datang, dia memang tidak pernah terlambat, ya, Sei-chan."

Akashi menoleh ke arah pintu besar yang terbuka, menunggu eksistensi Kepala Dewan Kanselir tiba di depannya.

"Itu artinya anggota-anggota dewan kanselir sudah tiba juga," gumam Hayama seraya melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, "Benar-benar, deh. Apa mereka tidak terlalu cepat? Ah, kita juga terlalu cepat, sih, haha."

Mibuchi mengerutkan dahi, "Tentu saja, ini kan pertemuan penting, Kotarou."

Hayama menoleh, "Jadi, bagaimana, Akashi? Apa kau sudah siap? Materinya sudah hafal? Lalu data statistiknya?"

"Aku yang menjelaskan data-datanya," ketus Mibuchi. "Sei-chan pastinya sudah siap, Kotarou. Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

Hayama terkekeh, "Karena visi-misi Akashi itu rawan, Reo-nee. Aku yakin Akashi akan mendapatkan banyak musuh setelah mengatakan tujuan besarnya di media."

"Aku sudah pernah bicara di media, Kotarou," Akashi mereduksi, lalu tatapnya lurus ke mata lawan bicara. "Musuh atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Tekadku sudah kuat, untuk perubahan dan perbaikan negara ini."

Mibuchi tersenyum, "Itu baru Sei-chan-ku! Hehe, aku akan selalu di sisimu, Sei-chan~!"

Hayama terkekeh, "Aku tahu kau akan bicara begitu, Akashi. Ya sudahlah kalau memang sudah siap, berarti aku harus siap-siap di belakang dulu, ya."

"Ya, terima kasih, Kotarou," sahut Akashi mengangguk.

Sepeninggal anggotanya, Mibuchi mengeluarkan sebuah tablet dari dalam tasnya. "Oke, Sei-chan, sekarang aku ingin kau mengkaji ulang materi presentasi kita sebelum satu jam."

Akashi mengangguk, "Ayo ke ruanganku."

"Kyaaa~! Senangnya~!"

* * *

Bangunan itu sudah diisi oleh para petinggi negara. Mulai dari anggota Rumah Diet—bersama dua rumahnya—, Majelis Tinggi dan Dewan Kanselir, juga para DPR, serta Kaisar Akihito sebagai simbol pemersatu yang mengesahkan calon perdana menteri Jepang.

Ada tiga kandidat yang dipilih Rumah Diet—Badan Parlemen—sebagai calon perdana menteri Jepang. Yang pertama yaitu Akashi Seijuurou, Ketua Majelis Tinggi Badan Parlemen Negara. Kedua, Hyuga Junpei, Ketua Dewan Kanselir. Ketiga, Kasamatsu Yukio, orang pilihan Badan Parlemen yang berasal dari anggota DPR.

Tepat pukul delapan pagi, para perwakilan negara beserta calon perdana menteri sudah duduk mengisi meja elips. Masing-masing dari mereka tidak menunjukkan raut tegang sama sekali. Akashi bahkan membuat dirinya lebih bersahabat meski berhadapan dengan para pesaing.

Kandidat nomor dua, Hyuga Junpei berujar di tengah kekehannya, "Kita kan sama-sama ingin membangun Jepang supaya jadi lebih baik, untuk apa bersaing? Harusnya kita saling mendukung."

Akashi yang duduk di seberangnya lantas mengulas senyum, "Benar, Hyuga. Ayo kita saling mendukung, siapa pun yang dipilih jadi perdana menterinya."

Kasamatsu Yukio mendecak, "Kalian berdua kan sama-sama dari parlemen."

"Memang benar, tapi tidak ada kompetisi apapun di antara kami," jawab Akashi tenang.

Mibuchi Reo tersenyum miris. Jelas semua yang mengisi kursi pandai membuat lobi politik. Mustahil jika tak ada persaingan. Semua orang terpilih selalu diikutkan kompetisi, entah untuk alam maupun lingkungan sosial.

Kaisar Akihito tiba dan menduduki kursi di ujung meja. Setelah meminta pengawalnya mundur, sang Kaisar berdeham pelan. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin dengar laporan para calon dulu."

Sebagai kandidat nomor satu, Akashi dan Mibuchi bersiap bicara, setelah membenarkan posisi duduknya.

* * *

Laporan-laporan sudah disampaikan, visi-misi pun tengah dibeberkan. Akashi Seijuurou, dengan segala keabsolutannya telah membungkam seisi ruangan dengan paradigma pembangunan dan ideologinya. Musyawarah itu membawa aroma ketegangan.

"Selain yang sudah kujelaskan tadi," Akashi melanjutkan bicaranya, Mibuchi kembali mengubah _slide_ di layar ke data statistik. "Yang pertama kali akan kulakukan adalah menurunkan tingkat kriminalitas yang menyelimuti Jepang. Kita sebut ini negara damai dan sejahtera, tapi kita menutup mata pada lonjakan persentase tingkat kriminal setiap tahunnya.

"Mulai dari sepuluh tahun terakhir, rata-rata kenaikan tingkat kriminalitas mencapai dua persen. Dan dua tahun belakangan, naik tiga sampai lima persen. Kesejahteraan rakyat dimulai dari rasa aman bermasyarakat. Dengan keseluruhan data akurat ini, serta banyaknya berita kejahatan yang menyeruak, kita bisa menyimpulkan bahwa negeri ini tidak aman sama sekali."

Kaisar Akihito mereduksi dengan mengangkat tangan, "Dan apa yang paling mengganggumu, Akashi?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak, lalu menoleh ke arah Mibuchi. Sang sekretaris mengedipkan sebelah mata, lalu mengganti gambar di layar dengan materi presentasi yang lain.

"Aku sendiri sudah menyelidiki langsung, jauh sejak aku belum menjabat di Badan Parlemen," ujar Akashi, memulai lagi penjelasannya. "Ada sebuah jaringan mafia besar yang bekerjasama dengan luar negeri. Mereka bukan hanya terdiri dari orang-orang penting negara dan para pengusaha gelap, tapi juga punya mata-mata yang pergerakannya sulit diselidiki.

"Aku akan menghapus kriminal dari Jepang. Dengan memperkuat keamanan negara, menghapus jaringan-jaringan mafia yang berkeliaran di negeri ini. Anda-anda sekalian bisa membaca di layar ini mengenai kelengkapannya, termasuk mafia apa saja yang berperan."

Hyuga menganggukkan kepala, "Aku setuju."

Kasamatsu menoleh, "Sudah pasti harus setuju, kan. Tapi apa kau sudah memperhitungkan pergerakan mereka? Yang kau lawan itu penjahat kelas kakap, yang bahkan tentara nasional saja kewalahan."

Akashi mengangkat dagu, memandang lurus ke arah Kasamatsu yang juga menatap tegas ke arahnya.

Mibuchi menerjemah isyarat diam Akashi, lalu mengganti _slide_.

Akashi lebih menegapkan diri, kemudian menoleh ke arah layar besar yang menampilkan materinya. "Ini lah yang akan kulakukan. Dengar baik-baik."

* * *

Pertemuan penting itu usai setelah empat jam lamanya. Para petinggi negara kembali ke habitat masing-masing guna menunaikan tugasnya. Alih-alih masuk ke ruang Majelis Tinggi, Akashi justru beranjak keluar gedung pemerintahan.

"Tadi ada pesan masuk," Mibuchi menyodorkan sebuah ponsel pintar ke Akashi, "Sepertinya dari Kuroko-chan."

Akashi mengangkat pergelangan tangan, "Benar juga, satu jam lagi aku harus tiba di sana."

"Apa aku boleh ikut, Sei-chan?"

Akashi menggeleng, "Tidak usah, Reo. Ini hanya reuni rutin _Kiseki no Sedai_ , tidak ada perayaan mewah atau pun kesibukan berkala seperti yang sering kualami."

Mibuchi menyengir, miris. "Baiklah kalau begitu..."

Akashi mengulas senyum tipis, kemudian merapatkan ponsel ke telinga.

Mibuchi menangkap ekspresi Akashi yang melembut, lalu mengasumsikan bahwa pimpinannya sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik.

Usai mendapati sebuah suara datar mengalun di seberang, Akashi menyahut, "Tetsuya? Kau sudah di Majiba?"

 _"Sudah, Akashi-kun. Aku sedang membantu Momoi-san mendekor ruangan."_

Akashi mengernyit, "Mendekor?"

 _"Ya, dekorasi. Kami memesan ruang khusus untuk reuni ke lima belas kita."_

Akashi menganggukkan kepala, "Aku akan segera ke sana."

 _"Ya, Akashi-kun. Tidak perlu buru-buru, tuntaskan saja dulu pekerjaan Akashi-kun."_

"Sudah selesai, tadi hanya pertemuan biasa. Sekarang aku langsung menuju tempat kalian. Oh, ya, sudah ada siapa saja?"

 _"Baru aku, Momoi-san, Aomine-kun, juga Kise-kun. Ah, Kagami-kun juga ikut."_ Jeda sejenak sebelum Kuroko melanjutkan, _"Kalau begitu, kami menunggumu, Akashi-kun."_

Akashi mengangguk, menyungging senyum. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, Tetsuya."

Ponsel pintar dijauhkan dari telinga, senyum Akashi belum juga meluntur sejak mimik wajah tak lagi kaku.

Mibuchi mengekeh, "Aku sudah bilang ke sopirmu untuk bersiap di depan, Sei-chan."

"Terima kasih, Reo." Sahut Akashi ringan, lalu beranjak dari tengah ruangan.

Mibuchi ikut mengantar sampai depan, setelahnya ia akan kembali ke ruang kerja, mendedikasikan diri sebagai salah satu _staff_ Badan Parlemen Jepang.

Akashi Seijuurou menarik napas sebelum berbelok. Ia menegaskan langkah, sesekali tersenyum pada rekan kerja yang melintas. Mendengar suara kerumunan dari jauh, Akashi menduga para wartawan sudah menyerobot di depan.

Tanpa ragu Akashi lanjut melangkah, di belakangnya dua pengawal sigap melaksanakan perintah. Ia mengira dua kandidat perdana menteri yang lain sedang menangani pengasup informasi di luar sana.

"Bagaimana, Akashi-sama?" tanya seorang pengawal berkacamata hitam.

Akashi mengangguk, "Tidak apa, biarkan mereka bicara."

Langkahnya teratur menuju luar gedung. Baru saja mendapati terik surya menyorot mata, ia langsung dikejutkan oleh puluhan wartawan yang saling senggol demi menjulurkan alat perekam suara ke arahnya. Dua pengawal Akashi sigap bergerak, sesekali menahan para awak media agar tidak menyentuh tuannya.

Akashi menyahut, "Tidak apa, biar aku yang tangani."

Kemudian kerumunan mulai menenang. Satu persatu pewarta menanyakan Akashi. Mulai dari hal-hal sepele yang nyaris tidak terlihat masyarakat, juga alasan macam apa yang membuat Akashi Seijuurou percaya diri pada keputusannya.

"Aku akan menghapus jaringan mafia di negeri ini. Menurunkan, lalu menghapus tingkat kriminalitas yang selalu naik tiap tahunnya," ujar Akashi tegas.

"Bagaimana caranya? Apa dampak yang ditimbulkan dengan adanya program ini?"

"Apa keselamatan masyarakat terjamin?"

Akashi menjawab satu-satu pertanyaan awak media. Menjelaskan solusi dengan ringkas, padat, dan cepat.

"Pastinya tingkat keamanan harus diperkuat. Aku akan membentuk sebuah tim untuk menyusut kasus-kasus kriminal yang seringkali terjadi di Jepang ini."

"Bagaimana dengan kontroversi yang marak di media _online_ belakangan ini?"

"Kami lihat ada petisi yang meminta anda turun dari kandidat calon perdana menteri, bagaimana menurut Anda?"

Akashi terkekeh, "Orang baik memang biasanya dikambinghitamkan. Aku tidak peduli pada hal-hal seperti itu. Karena tekadku kuat, untuk melakukan perubahan dan memperbaiki negara ini. Keyakinanku lebih kuat dari yang kalian kira. Petisi atau apapun tidak akan mampu menjatuhkanku."

"Jika Anda gagal, apa yang akan Anda lakukan, Akashi Seijuurou?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak, para pengasup informasi terikut bisu disedot suasana yang tiba-tiba menegang.

Mengangkat dagu, tatap mata dengan iris beda warna lurus menghadap sebuah kamera yang paling besar ukurannya.

"Aku tidak akan gagal, karena aku selalu benar. Kata-kataku mutlak."

Terdengar samar decak kagum dari para awak media. Langkah Akashi mulai bergerak menjauh, para pengawal lantas menggeser orang-orang yang berpotensi menghalangi jalan tuannya.

"Kenapa Anda begitu percaya diri, Akashi Seijuurou?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan berikutnya dijawab oleh para pengawal dengan sahutan, "Maaf, Akashi-sama masih ada urusan. Tolong minggir, jangan menghalangi jalan!"

Dibantu para rekan untuk menjauhi media, Akashi mengulas senyum sebagai isyarat terima kasih. Dirinya masih dikejar tatkala sudah memasuki mobil. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus dilontarkan sampai Akashi sudah duduk dan menutup pintu.

Sopir dengan cepat memacu mobilnya menjauhi para warta berita. Setelah awak media hilang dari sudut pandang, Akashi mendapati dua kerumunan lain di tengah halaman Rumah Diet. Rupanya dua kandidat lain masih betah koar-koar di media.

Pergelangan tangan diangkat, arloji berlapis perak diselidik detak jarumnya. Akashi menggumam, "Waktu kita ke Majiba tinggal tiga puluh menit."

Sang sopir menoleh ke kaca spion, "Tenang saja, Akashi-sama, perjalanan kita hanya butuh waktu dua puluh menit."

Akashi menurunkan lengan, lalu menyandarkan tubuh di jok empuk. Ia ingin memandang jalanan yang berlalu lewat kaca, tapi sayangnya terhalang oleh wajah kaku seorang pengawal. Demi keamanan bersama, Akashi duduk di tengah sementara kedua sisinya harus selalu dikawal.

Karena memang begitulah kehidupannya.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya sedang mengangkut sebuah kardus ketika melewati Momoi Satsuki yang sedang menonton berita di televisi. Tanpa harus menebak, Kuroko tahu apa yang tengah ditampilkan pada layar. "Akashi-kun disiar langsung lagi ya, Momoi-san?"

Momoi tersentak, lalu menoleh sambil tersenyum. "Ya, Tetsu-kun. Kira-kira, apa dia bisa sampai tepat waktu?"

Kuroko mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, tapi kuharap bisa."

"Cukup lama durasinya saat disorot media. Tapi tak apalah terlambat sedikit juga, hehe. Ya kan, Tetsu-kun?"

"Tenang saja, Momoi-san, semua pasti baik-baik saja."

Momoi mengangguk, mendapati lagi sumringahnya. "Ah, maaf, Tetsu-kun! Sini biar kubantu!"

Kuroko menjarak, "Tidak usah, Momoi-san. Ini yang terakhir."

"Kalau begitu aku bantu Kagamin—"

"—Ah, tidak usah juga, Momoi-san," potong Kuroko langsung.

Momoi mengangkat alis, "Kenapa?"

"Kagami-kun juga sudah selesai. Kalau Momoi-san mau bantu, mungkin bisa suruh Aomine-kun agar tidak malas-malasan. Dia masih belum berubah."

Momoi merengut, "Heeeh, pemalas. Semoga ada yang rubuh di atas atap, biar Dai-chan tahu rasa."

Majiba baru saja dibangun lantai dua, dan mereka adalah pelanggan pertama yang memanfaatkan fasilitas baru Majiba.

"Ah, Kuroko-cchi! Sini biar kubantu bawakan!"

Keduanya berganti pandang ke arah pemuda yang tengah berlari, melewati deretan meja-kursi yang disusun terbalik.

"Tidak perlu, Kise-kun, aku bisa sendiri," jawab Kuroko enteng.

Kise tersenyum miris, lagi-lagi tawarannya ditolak. Kemudian ia berganti tatap ke Momoi yang sesekali menaruh atensi ke telivisi menggantung di langit-langit. "Ada apa, Momo-cchi?"

Momoi menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Ki-chan."

Kise ikut mendongak, menatap siaran yang kini berganti iklan. "Pasti berat, ya, jadi Akashi-cchi."

"Kudengar ada yang mendendam padanya, _nanodayo_."

Ketiganya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Aku tidak menguping, hanya sedang lewat di sini, _hmph_." Midorima Shintarou mengangkat bingkai kacamatanya.

Kuroko menyungging senyum samar, "Kurasa yang seperti itu tidak bisa menurunkan semangat Akashi-kun. Soalnya, dia, kan, Akashi-kun."

Momoi tertawa, "Benar juga, Tetsu-kun!"

"Benar- _ssu_!" sorak Kise ikut bersuka cita.

Midorima mendengus, "Dari pada itu, siapa pun tolong panggil Aomine, kita harus berkumpul sekarang."

Momoi merotasi bola mata, "Aku saja, deh."

* * *

Sunyi senyap selalu mengaliri suasana mobil di kala Mibuchi Reo absen. Akashi tidak secerewet sekretarisnya, tapi juga tidak begitu suka lingkungan yang kelewat sepi.

Mobilnya melewati sebuah rumah yang dibatasi garis kuning. Ia menonton berita semalam, terjadi pembunuhan yang mengorbankan ibu hamil dan seorang anak. Lebih parahnya, wanita itu dimutilasi dan potongan tubuhnya disebar ke mana-mana. Kini polisi berjuang keras mencari pelakunya.

Akashi Seijuurou tahu ia tidak bisa hanya merasa miris dan berharap Jepang menjadi lebih baik. Ia harus bergerak. Untuk negaranya, untuk masa depan generasinya. Ia tahu, tidak bisa hanya dengan menaruh harapan pada politikus ambisius yang menduduki kursi tinggi hanya untuk menabung harta.

Sudah lama ia memutuskan untuk cinta pada negaranya, agar ia punya tekad kuat untuk merubah, dan memperbaiki negerinya. Untuk merealisasikannya, ia butuh jabatan tinggi agar kata-katanya didengar dunia.

Akashi memicingkan mata, melipat tangan di atas dada. Ia menggumam pelan, "Hei, menurut kalian ... berapa banyak orang Jepang yang menderita saat kita berkendara mobil mewah?"

Sang sopir memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab, sedangkan dua pengawal lain terlihat berpikir.

Akashi menoleh, fokusnya lurus ke panaroma di luar kaca. "Aku tidak mau lagi menghitungnya. Aku harus cepat. Aku harus mengeluarkan mereka dari lingkar penderitaan."

Seorang pengawal di sisi kanan tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Akashi-sama."

Yang di sisi kiri menjawab, "Anda benar, Akashi- _sama_. Kami akan selalu membantu Anda untuk mewujudkan cita-cita itu."

Akashi tersenyum puas.

Alangkah indahnya jika ia mampu merubah suatu keadaan, lalu generasi mendatang bisa hidup dengan tenang. Ketika mereka sejahtera, beberapa dari mereka pasti bisa mencipta inovasi baru untuk kemajuan dunia, beberapanya lagi menjadi tokoh antagonis yang membangkitkan protagonis agar membuat sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Akashi Seijuurou sudah lama memimpikan negara yang damai, masyarakatnya sejahtera. Sudah lama bercita-cita menjadi pemimpin negara, agar seluruh perkataannya di dengar semua jenis makhluk di muka bumi. Lalu ia akan diingat sebagai tokoh dunia yang membuat perubahan besar-besaran. Dikenang, dipelajari, dijadikan inspirasi.

"Kita akan sampai lima menit lagi," ujar si sopir.

Akashi mengangguk. Mereka sedang menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau. Di pinggir jalan Akashi melihat _minimarket_.

Ia mulai berpikir, tidak ada salahnya kalau dirinya membeli beberapa _snack_ sebagai tambahan makanan.

"Berbeloklah ke _minimarket_ itu, aku mau beli sesuatu."

Usai lampu merah berganti hijau, sopir mengemudi mobilnya berbelok dan memasuki lahan parkir kecil di toko tersebut.

Akashi dan kedua pengawalnya turun dari limosin putih. Ketiganya memasuki pintu kaca yang bergeser otomatis setelah mendeteksi eksistensi mereka. Dua pengawal berjaga dari arah berlawanan, Akashi berjalan-jalan dari rak satu ke lainnya.

Menjadi figur publik sudah pasti banyak musuh, tapi juga banyak kawan. Akashi tahu ia harus tetap hidup agar impiannya tercapai, itu berarti harus ada yang menjaganya di segala sisi.

Pernah ada kasus, _haters_ menyerang seorang _public_ _figure_ secara terang-terangan. Beruntung pengawalnya jago bela diri dan mampu melindungi tuannya.

Ya karena memang harus begitu.

Orang baik mesti dilindungi.

Akashi tersenyum setiap saat memikirkannya. Teringat perkataan kawan-kawannya yang merasa risih kala ia dijaga dua pengawalnya.

Kata Kuroko, "Akashi-kun masih tetap kelihatan berwibawa meski tanpa pengawal."

Kata Momoi, "Akashi-kun terlihat sangat elegan kalau sendirian. Tapi walaupun ada penjaga, elitnya tetap tidak berkurang, kok." Akashi ingat Momoi tersenyum canggung saat itu.

Kata Aomine, " _No_ _comment_ , bahaya kalau komen."

Kata Kise, "Akashi-cchi tidak perlu dijaga karena bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri."

Kata Midorima, "Akashi harusnya memang dijaga, karena dia tokoh penting negara."

Kata Murasakibara, "Aka-chin tetaplah Aka-chin, baik dijaga maupun tidak."

Kata Mibuchi, "Jadikan aku satu-satunya untukmu, Sei-chan." Dan Akashi menyesal karena sudah ingat kalimat itu.

Kata Hayama, "Ya harus dijaga, lah. Aku saja yang kelihatannya nggak penting masih ada yang jaga ... _nggak_ bebas, sih, tapi mau gimana lagi."

Kata Eikichi, "Hah? Apa? Iya."

Lalu juga kata seniornya yang sudah pensiun dari Badan Parlemen, Mayuzumi, "Terserah."

Memang di saat rehat sejenak dari pekerjaan, benak selalu memutar memori, membuatnya merindu.

Usai menenteng beberapa makanan ringan dan eskrim di dalam keranjang, Akashi berjalan menuju kasir. Wanita yang melayaninya terlihat bingung. Setelah melantunkan jumlah harga, Akashi melakukan transaksi.

Sesaat setelahnya, si wanita kasir berteriak histeris, "A-A-Anda Akashi Seijuurou!"

Akashi mengulas senyum, mengangguk rileks, "Ya, benar."

Si wanita kasir terlanjur gugup. Ia memburu napas seraya mengulurkan tangan, "Bo-boleh saya menjabat ta-tangan anda?"

Para pengawal yang berjaga lantas menyorot tajam, waspada dalam diam.

Akashi menyodorkan tangannya, memagut erat telapak tangan si wanita seraya tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Ti-ti-tidak! A-Aku yang terima kasih! Ma-maaf merepotkan anda!"

Akashi menganggukkan kepala, "Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Si wanita kasir membungkuk berkali-kali. Akashi beranjak ke luar, pintu kaca otomatis terbuka.

"Hei, Anda calon perdana mentri itu, kan?" Suara bariton menginterupsi geraknya, Akashi menoleh. Seorang pemuda menatapnya lurus, dengan sorot mata yang mengisyaratkan ragu.

Setelah menghela napas ia melanjutkan, "Pacarku jadi korban pemerkosaan. Aku harap kau benar-benar bisa menyukseskan visi-misimu itu. Masyarakat tidak butuh janji. Cukup realisasi."

Akashi Seijuurou memandang, lalu menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Tentu saja, silakan dukung aku."

Pemuda itu membungkuk seraya mengucap terima kasih.

Setelahnya Akashi dan kedua pengawalnya kembali ke mobil, melanjutkan perjalanan.

Baru separuh jalan, Akashi menangkap gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari seorang pejalan kaki di samping mobilnya. Mereka tengah dihadang lampu merah, sehingga Akashi bisa dengan leluasa memantau gerakan pria di luar kaca.

"Berhenti sebentar, aku harus keluar." Ujar Akashi pelan.

"Tidak bisa, Akashi-sama."

"Ini perintah."

Sambil menunggu detik waktu yang berangsur turun ke nol di lampu lalu lintas, sopir terpaksa menurunkan tuannya.

"Satu saja yang ikut denganku," sahut Akashi tegas.

Pengawal yang berada di sisi kiri mengangguk patuh. Ia lalu berkata pada sopir, "Berikan topi itu padaku." Lalu berganti arah pandang, "Akashi-sama, Anda harus menyamar."

Sebuah topi fedora dipakaikan ke kepala berambut merah. Akashi turun dari mobil bersama seorang pengawalnya. Menyatu dengan pejalan kaki sebagai 'orang biasa'. Dari belakang mereka menyelidiki lamat-lamat gerak-gerik seorang pria berjaket hitam di dua puluh meter ke depan.

"Aku tahu kau juga merasakannya. Aku ingin membuktikan kebenaranku. Satu menit setelah ini, kau urus orang berjaket hitam itu." Tukas Akashi tegas.

Si pengawal mengangguk mantap.

Mengekor baik-baik, menyatu dengan lalu lintas pejalan kaki, mengawasi tiap sudut jalan yang sekiranya bisa dijadikan wadah kabur, observasi itu dilakukan mereka dengan baik.

Hampir satu menit, Akashi menyipitkan matanya. Si pria berjaket hitam terlihat melambatkan langkahnya, sesekali menatap seorang wanita di depannya yang tengah sibuk menenteng kantong belanja.

Lalu secepat gertak injakan kaki, sebuah pisau dilayangkan ke tas si wanita tersebut.

"Kejar!" sahut Akashi spontan.

Sang pengawal refleks berlari cepat, Akashi bergegas di belakangnya. Seorang pria berjaket hitam berlari cepat menerobos kerumunan pejalan kaki. Wanita yang dijambret berteriak histeris.

Pengawalnya melompat dan menjatuhkan si pencuri. Dengan kemampuan bela dirinya ia membekap dan mengunci gerakan lawan. Akashi menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum puas.

Ia tahu instingnya selalu benar. Naluri membawanya membekuk seorang penjahat tepat di depan matanya.

Sang pengawal menyeret si pencuri ke tengah khalayak ramai. Masing-masing orang memaki dan menyumpahi. Banyak dari mereka yang mengapresiasi tindakan heroik sang pengawal. Beberapa merekamnya lewat ponsel pintar dan mengunggahnya ke media sosial.

Saat melintasi Akashi, pengawalnya berbisik, "Apa Anda tidak mau membuka diri?"

Akashi membalas dengan setengah berbisik, "Bukan ajang pencitraan. Kau urus penjambret ini, kutunggu di mobil."

"Baik."

Selagi seluruh perhatian publik tersedot ke penjambret yang dibekuk si pengawal, sebuah getaran mengalihkan atensinya. Akashi menoleh ke sumber curiga. Di sampingnya terdapat sebuah gang sempit yang memisahkan sebuah ruko dan toko pakaian.

Akashi merasa angin membawa derap langkah jatuh ke indera pendengarannya. Ia menyelidik lamat-lamat sebuah jalan remang. Langkahnya diputar ke arah gang. Tingkat waspada diisi sampai ke level maksimum. Sudut pandangnya bergerak meneliti lingkungan.

 _Drap._

Refleks menoleh. Akashi tahu ada eksistensi makhluk di depan. Siapa tahu itu kawan si penjambret barusan.

Perlahan langkahnya dibawa ke gang sempit. Sebuah tong sampah di sisi kiri berlagak sebagai simbol gerbang masuk. Akashi mengedar pandang ke langit, ke jalan lurus, ke segala arah yang dirasa janggal. Napasnya ditahan, pijak kakinya diminimalisir agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Selain warga yang masih ramai menonton hukuman penjambret di luar, sekitarnya terlampau hening.

Kepalanya langsung terangkat, mendongak ke arah jendela ruko yang tertutup. Ia yakin ada sebuah suara berasal dari sana.

 _Tap._

Matanya turun mengikuti sesuatu yang jatuh ke tanah.

Cicak.

Seekor cicak melompat dari jendela ruko, jatuh ditarik gravitasi, lalu kabur dan menepi di dinding bangunan.

Akashi menghela napas lega.

Tapi kenapa cicak bisa jatuh?

Akashi menyelidik lagi. Kalau ada cicak lain di atas sana, maka tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Siapa tahu mereka bertikai dan yang jatuh mengalah.

Jarak pandang dipersempit agar fokus ke satu arah.

 _Duagh_!

Tidak ada seekor cicak pun di sana.

Akashi Seijuurou lantas mengaduh, seketika nyeri di oksipital. Ia spontan berbalik ke arah pemukul kepalanya, dan refleks melindungi diri dengan lengan menyilang tepat di depan wajah.

Seseorang menyerangnya.

Wajahnya gelap dihalang penutup kepala. Dari gestur tubuhnya, Akashi tahu orang ini pria. Memang ukuran tubuhnya lebih besar, tapi Akashi tidak yakin bisa kalah.

Kalau pun bertanya siapa pria ini, Akashi tahu pasti tidak akan dijawab. Karena itu ia akan menanganinya sendiri.

Sesuatu membuat getar kulitnya lagi.

Akashi mendongak ke atas—

 _Bug_!

—dan mendapati keningnya dihajar dengan dua kepalan tangan.

Rasanya ngilu, terlebih ketika kepalanya dihantam menabrak tanah. Akashi berharap lehernya tidak patah. Yang membuatnya nyeri tak mampu bangkit adalah ketakutan jika saat ia bangun dan kepalanya tetap mendekap tanah. Bagaimanapun juga, pukulan telak itu jelas membuat suara retak.

Deru napasnya buru-buru memasok oksigen. Bersamaan dengan buramnya pengelihatan, Akashi memaki dua orang pria yang kini berdiri di kedua sisinya.

Sorot matanya menghina, mengejek, menistakannya. Akashi yakin mulut dibalik penutup itu pasti menyeringai penuh kepuasan. Seolah mereka sudah menang dan Akashi kalah hanya karena dipukul sampai nyaris patah kepala.

* * *

Sejumlah hidangan sudah diletakkan Kagami memenuhi meja elips. Usai meletakkan sumpit di atas masing-masing mangkuk yang tertata, ia menghela napas. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia mengoreksi posisi alat makan, tapi eksistensi yang dinanti tak kunjung tiba.

Yang lebih melelahkan lagi, ia merutuk dalam hati, kenapa pula harus satu ruangan dengan Generasi Keajaiban. Kagami Taiga paham maksud Kuroko mengajaknya ikut—untuk bantu memasak—agar _low_ _budget_. Tapi kalau harus melihat mereka berisik, beradu mulut tiada henti, lebih baik Kagami pulang saja.

"Terima kasih, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko mengambil langkah mendekat, memasang kacamata kuda karena tidak mau melihat keributan di sekitarnya.

Sekali lagi Kagami menarik napas, "Tak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah lewat satu jam."

"Kagami-cchi benar!" Kise langsung menyerobot setelah lama mencecar Aomine dengan rutukannya, "Ini terlalu lama- _ssu_."

Aomine mendengus, "Paling juga macet di jalan, kau tidak usah berlebihan."

"Aku tidak seperti itu, Aomine-cchi!" Atensi Kise balik ke pria _dim_ lagi, lalu melanjutkan lengkingan suaranya. "Ini Akashi-cchi yang kita bicarakan!"

Murasakibara terlihat apatis. Kagami yang menyadari posisi Murasakibara sudah berpindah ke meja makan, langsung buru-buru mengusirnya.

Momoi mengangguk setuju. "Ki-chan benar ... ini Akashi- _kun_..."

"Hampir mustahil kalau Akashi terlambat, _nanodayo,_ " tambah Midorima.

"Hampir," Aomine menyelutuk, "Jika hampir berarti masih ada kemungkinan, kan."

Selama perdebatan masih berlangsung dan masing-masing berspekulasi, Kagami mengembuskan napas berat. "Kenapa kalian harus terus begini, sih..."

Kuroko mengalih pandangnya ke arah jam dinding. Waktu akan terus berlalu, entah ia mau menunggu atau tidak.

* * *

Derap langkah mengantarnya menduga-duga, berusaha membuka mata. Dunianya gelap, lalu berangsung pudar, hingga sampai pada setitik cahaya yang tak lama berubah jelas menyerupai bola lampu.

Dan ternyata memang bohlam.

Kepalanya pusing, sudut pandangnya berputar. Akashi berniat memijat kepala—

—namun tangannya tidak menuruti perintah otak.

Ia mengerutkan dahi, sekali lagi menarik tangan.

Tetap tidak hadir memenuhi keinginannya.

Saat Akashi mengulangi gerakannya, ia mendengar suara gemerincing besi. Sekali lagi memastikan, pergelangan tangannya dijerat lingkar besi.

Akashi menggerakkan kepala—yang terasa ngilu—sampai membuat ia mengaduh pelan. Pukulan telak saat mendongak tadi membuatnya nyaris patah kepala. Masih untung ia hidup dan bisa melihat cahaya.

Kepalanya diturunkan, matanya menangkap tali tambang berputar melilit tubuh. Dugaan membawanya mengira, tubuhnya diikat, tangannya diborgol. Saat Akashi menggerakkan kaki, yang dirasakannya hanya pantulan mata kaki dari jarak dekat.

Bahkan sampai repot-repot melepas sepatunya.

Akashi menjulurkan lidah, bebas. Berarti penangkapnya membolehkan ia bicara.

Di tengah hening, Akashi berniat merilekskan diri sambil menunggu orang lain datang. Ia sudah tahu resiko menjadi sorotan, juga menerima konsekuensi jika sesuatu berakhir di luar rencana.

Membiarkan diri tanpa dijaga pengawal mungkin memang ide yang paling buruk.

Matanya diedarkan ke seluruh ruang empat kali empat meter berdinding abu-abu. Masih terkesan gelap meski punya satu sumber cahaya. Sepertinya gudang, sebab ada mesin penukar udara di pojok atas dindingnya.

Kira-kira, apa kabar reuni _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_? Akashi harap teman lamanya tidak usah menunggu. Mungkin Akashi akan menebus keterlambatannya dengan sesuatu yang mereka suka.

Kenop pintu diturunkan, Akashi sontak menegapkan tubuh di atas bangkunya. Seorang pria muda—mungkin seumuran—masuk dan menutup pintu. Saat mata mereka bertemu, pria itu terdiam. Akashi tahu intimidasinya bekerja.

Pria itu mengangkat kepala, melambai ke arah kamera.

Akashi terkekeh kecil. Sumpah ia sama sekali tidak takut pada penyekapan ini.

Sesaat sebelum si pria menarik kenop, Akashi menginterupsinya dengan panggilan, "Aku masih ada urusan, kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini?"

Si pria tidak menoleh, "Kapan-kapan," katanya seraya membukakan pintu, membiarkan dua orang pria lain memasuki ruangan.

Ruangan sempit ditambah tiga orang lain, semakin sesak saja.

Pemuda berambut hitam gondrong yang baru saja masuk membuat benak Akashi memutar memori. Itu Hanamiya Makoto.

Tanpa sadar ia menggerakkan tangannya, membuat suara gesekan antar besi dan kayu.

Musuh yang sudah lama ingin dijebloskannya ke tiang eksekusi, yang membuat ia dan timnya kesulitan melacak, juga motivasi kuatnya untuk menghapus kriminal di Jepang.

Hanamiya Makoto muncul dengan seringaian lebar, sesuai dengan data dan informasi yang rutin diterimanya. Itu artinya ia terlibat masalah serius.

"Akashi ... Seijuurou?" Hanamiya mengangkat alis, memandang remeh ke selembar foto di tangannya, lalu melirik ke pria di depannya, "hm, agak berbeda, ya. Yang ada di hadapanku lebih sangar. Ah, tentu saja, ini formalitas," sahutnya seraya menjentik jari, membuang selembar foto Akashi.

Satu orang bawahannya memungut objek hempasan atasannya, lalu kembali berdiri tegap di belakang Hanamiya.

Bos besar penguasa jaringan mafia di Jepang, Hanamiya Makoto mendaki langkah, meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pegangan kursi, membungkukkan tubuh, menyelidik setiap inci wajah Akashi dari dekat. "Yang ini terlihat galak, haha." Katanya seraya tertawa kecil.

Akashi balas menatap, mengirim sejuta ancam lewat isyarat mata. Dalam hati mengutuk Hanamiya dan bersumpah akan mengeksekusinya sendiri.

Hanamiya lebih banyak menjeda perkataannya tanpa menarik diri, bahkan sesekali jahil bernapas di dekat Akashi, sengaja membuat korban culiknya risih. "Tak kusangka bisa melihatmu sedekat ini, tuan calon perdana menteri."

Akashi balas menyeringai, "Kau beruntung, tidak banyak orang punya kesempatan ini."

"Aku memang beruntung," Hanamiya terkekeh, "Aku orang paling beruntung sedunia."

Seringai terpatri, "Sayang sekali keberuntungan tidak memihakmu di panggung eksekusi."

Hanamiya mengerutkan dahi, tertawa, "Kau percaya diri sekali."

Akashi menaikkan dagu, menyorot angkuh, "Lihat saja nanti."

Hanamiya melepas diri dari pegangan kursi, masih menatap tajam Akashi sembari berdiri tegap. Dari saku ia mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dan pematik api. Menarik sebatang dan menghisapnya dalam tempo lambat.

Akashi tidak suka rokok dan asapnya, mungkin Hanamiya tahu dan coba membakar emosinya.

"Apa kau tahu sudah berapa kali aku lolos dari eksekusi?" Hanamiya mengembuskan asap.

Akashi masih tersenyum, "Tidak akan lolos lagi saat Jepang berada di tanganku."

"Arogan sekali," Hanamiya mengekeh.

Akashi mengangkat pundak.

"Akashi...," Hanamiya berjalan-jalan, lalu menoleh cepat, "Boleh kupanggil begitu?"

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan tidak masalah kau panggil Tuan Perdana Menteri sekalipun."

"Kau sungguh pemurah."

"Terima kasih."

Hanamiya berjalan pelan mengitari Akashi seraya berkata, "Banyak hal yang dilahirkan lagi dan terus begitu. Manusia, teknologi, kerusakan. Saat kau menghentikan kejahatan, orang lain menggantikannya, melanjutkan siklusnya," sahut Hanamiya enteng. "Saat kau pensiun, selalu ada yang menggantikan posisimu. Pada akhirnya kau hanya pegawai pemerintahan."

"Apa kau tak ingin mencoba untuk hidup lebih baik?" Tanya Akashi langsung, jelas tersindir dengan penjelasan remeh Hanamiya.

"Tentu saja," Hanamiya tersenyum, "Aku sudah mendapatkannya."

"Kau sama sekali tidak menguntungkan orang lain, Hanamiya Makoto."

"Dan apa untungnya kau bagi kami?" Hanamiya mengendik bahu, apatis.

Akashi mengangkat dagu, "Kau akan tahu nanti."

Hanamiya memutar langkah, menghampiri Akashi dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Asap rokok diembuskan ke wajah Akashi, korban sekapnya sudah lebih dulu menahan napas.

Sebatang rokok setengah kali ukuran aslinya ditarik dari jepit bibir, disundutkan ke telapak tangan yang terikat di atas pegangan kursi.

Akashi menahan erangan, api rokok sama sekali tidak membuatnya sakit.

Masalahnya, Hanamiya tidak langsung menarik batang tembakau, dia justru menunggu abu rokok merontok ke telapak tangan Akashi, sambil terus menatap wajah Akashi yang tak mengeluarkan emosi sama sekali.

Lama kelamaan bara api menyentuh lapisan setelah epidermis kulit, Akashi tak tahan untuk tidak mengguncang tangannya. Kalau ia lemah, sudah pasti jari-jarinya bergetar sekarang.

"Sudah lama aku melihatmu," ujar Hanamiya enteng, masih menahan batang rokok berdiri tegak di atas tangan Akashi.

Tanpa sadar Akashi menggerakkan salah satu jarinya, merasa kaku sebab lama menahan sakit. "Aku juga," jawabnya.

"Kita sama, lagi." Hanamiya terkekeh.

Akashi mengangkat alis.

"Dan aku sudah lama ingin menyingkirkanmu, hahaha." Tawa Hanamiya.

"Aku juga."

"Tapi aku pernah membaca ... kalau orang yang punya hasrat sama, tujuan sama, keinginan sama, belum tentu jodoh."

Akashi mengangguk, "Aku juga tahu tentang itu."

"Sayang sekali kita tidak berjodoh," Hanamiya tertawa kecil. "Karena kau menghalangiku."

Akashi mengedip mata, kemudian mengulas senyum tipis. "Hanamiya Makoto ... kebanggaan macam apa yang kau tinggikan?"

"Ini," satu tangan Hanamiya menunjuk rantai besi yang menjerat pergerakan Akashi, "Kepuasan membunuhmu."

"Aku merasa terhormat," ujar Akashi datar.

"Sama."

Seorang pria di belakang Hanamiya membisikkan sesuatu, terlihat mengajak berdiskusi. Tapi Hanamiya tidak peduli dan balik mengetusi bawahannya. Setelah argumennya dibantah, salah seorang pria lain membantu rekannya bicara, Hanamiya terpaksa mengalah.

Kemudian si Bos mafia menoleh, "Maaf aku ada urusan sebentar."

Akashi menerka, kira-kira urusan sedarurat apa yang membuat Hanamiya Makoto tergesa-gesa?

Sepeninggal bos besar jaringan mafia Jepang, dua rekannya menghampiri Akashi. Salah satunya menawarkan bogem mentah.

Giginya berdenyut. Serangan tiba-tiba, ditambah terbatasnya gerak membuat Akashi secara cuma-cuma menerima pukulan.

"Kami tidak pernah bercanda. Kau akan mati perlahan."

Sebuah tinju keras memukul rahangnya, membuat Akashi terjungkal bersama kursinya.

Ah ... lagi-lagi kepalanya yang jadi korban.

* * *

"Ini terlalu lama," Mibuchi menyingkap lengan jas, merutuki jarum jam yang terus berdetak tanpa henti.

Hayama Kotarou mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin dia mabuk dan lupa pulang."

"Apa Sei-chan seceroboh itu? Dan kalau pun iya, pasti teman-temannya akan membawa Sei-chan kemari." Lirik Mibuchi.

"Aku hanya menduga, Reo-nee. Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Aku punya firasat buruk."

"Aku tahu Reo-nee sangat peka, tapi ini masalah lain," Hayama mendengus. "Akashi sudah dewasa, dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Reo-nee tidak perlu bertingkah sebagai ibunya."

"Aku sekretarisnya," Mibuchi menatap garang, "Aku berhak mencemaskannya, Kotarou."

Hayama mendecak, "Lagipula ini sudah waktunya pulang, mungkin Akashi mau menghabiskan harinya di sana."

"Kotarou," ketus Mibuchi.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Hayama merotasi bola mata, mulai melangkah, "di Majiba dua blok dari sini, kan."

"Kau ajak Nebuya," ujar Mibuchi menambahkan.

"Reo-nee tolong panggilkan," sahut Hayama tanpa toleh.

Mibuchi mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku, lalu memilih sebuah kontak di daftar panggilan keluar. Sebelum memenuhi keinginan rekannya, ia coba menghubungi Akashi lagi.

Namun tak pernah dijawab.

* * *

"Maaf, Tetsu, aku tidak bermaksud makan duluan tapi—"

"—Tidak apa, kalian semua makan lah lebih dulu. Midorima-kun juga," ujar Kuroko datar, lalu melangkah ke arah Momoi yang berdiri menghadap jendela, "Momoi-san belum makan sejak pagi."

Momoi membalik badan dari lembayung senja, memandangi rekan-rekannya yang kini menyantap hidangan dengan rakus. Berkali-kali Kagami mendengus kesal karena tidak satu pun dari mereka tertib kecuali Midorima, yang baru bergabung di sana.

"Mungkin Akashi-kun terjebak media lagi, atau macet, atau ada urusan mendadak yang membuatnya tidak bisa dihubungi," ujar Kuroko seraya menepuk bahu Momoi, "Ayo makan, Momoi-san. Aku tahu program diet Momoi-san sudah selesai."

Momoi mengulas senyum, mengajak Kuroko menatap panaroma di luar kaca. "Langitnya indah, Tetsu-kun."

Kuroko balas tersenyum, "Benar, Momoi-san. Sekarang waktunya makan. Momoi-san sudah banyak membantu sejak kemarin."

"Padahal aku sudah berusaha agar kita lengkap," ucap Momoi pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Momoi-san sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

Sesaat sebelum menjauhi kaca, matanya menangkap dua orang yang dikenal baru saja turun dari mobil yang terparkir. Momoi menyipitkan mata, mengira-ngira.

Kuroko yang sadar akan perhatian penuh Momoi tertuju ke arah lain, ikut mengintip ke bawah. Ia pernah melihat dua orang itu di televisi bersama Akashi.

Momoi merapatkan dua tangannya ke kaca bening, "I-Itu orang pemerintahan!"

Kuroko mengangguk, "Apa mereka ingin makan di sini juga?"

Momoi melempar pandang ke Kuroko, lalu menuju rekan-rekannya yang sibuk menyantap makanan. Ia mendengus, tak satu pun dari mereka yang tertarik pada pekikannya.

"Teman-teman, di bawah ada teman Akashi-kun."

"Teman-teman?"

"Tolong dengarkan aku."

Tak kuasa melihat Kuroko tidak diperhatikan, Momoi bergegas menghampiri Aomine dan memukul pundaknya, "Makan terus!"

Aomine sontak berhenti. Setelah melihat wajah kesal Momoi, ia meraih sebuah potongan daging panggang dengan sumpit dan mengarahkannya ke Momoi, "Ini enak, Satsuki, kau mau coba? Jangan, deh, nanti gendut."

Momoi mendorong punggung kawannya, "Apa sih, Dai-chan," dengusnya sebal. "Itu, ada temannya Akashi- _kun_ di bawah."

Aomine menjeda makannya, lalu lanjut mengunyah.

Momoi menggerutu. Midorima lantas beranjak, "Teman Akashi? Kita harus tanya mereka."

"Aku ikut," sahut Kuroko.

Baru saja ingin melangkah keluar, pintu kaca ruang privat itu diketuk oleh dua eksistensi yang cukup familiar. Salah satunya tersenyum maklum.

Midorima mendorong pintu kaca, membiarkan dua orang lelaki masuk, "Kalian bekerja dengan Akashi, kan?"

Hayama Kotarou tertawa, "Aku mengenal kalian, lho, ingat kita pernah bertanding bersama. Kau Midorima, ini Kuroko, dan..."

"Momoi," ujar si gadis cepat. "Momoi Satsuki."

"Ya ... manajer ... dulu manajernya, kan." Hayama mencubit dagu.

Momoi mengangguk.

Seorang pria berkulit gelap, dengan otot-otot kebanggaan, Eikichi Nebuya bersuara, "Kami datang untuk menanyakan sesuatu."

"Pas sekali, kami juga ingin bertanya, _nanodayo,_ " balas Midorima langsung.

Eikichi mengangkat bahu, "Baik, kau dulu."

Midorima menaikkan kacamata, "Apa kau tahu di mana Akashi?"

"Pertanyaan sama ditujukan padamu," Hayama lantas menyahut, "Dia bilang ingin ke sini jam satu tadi, pengawalnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Sesuatu terjadi..." gumam Momoi seraya mencubit dagu.

Hayama menarik kembali atensinya ke gadis merah muda. Meyelidik gerak-geriknya yang bersarat cemas.

Eikichi memiringkan kepala, mengintip meja makan dari samping kepala Midorima, "Kalian sepertinya punya sesuatu yang enak."

Sadar alarm berbahaya, Hayama langsung menyikut, "Gorila, ingat tujuan kita di sini!"

Eikichi berbisik, "Kau juga lupa tujuan kita di sini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Hayama mendesau lebih keras.

"Dari tadi kau memerhatikan perempuan itu."

Kali ini Hayama meninju abdomen rekannya.

Midorima berdehem. Kuroko ikut bersuara, "Kami melihatnya di televisi jam satu kurang tadi, apa ada kemungkinan Akashi-kun terjebak macet atau apa?"

"Kalian sudah coba ke rumahnya?" Momoi ikut bertanya.

Hayama refleks menggeleng, langsung menjawab, "Ka-kami biasanya tidak boleh ke rumahnya tanpa diminta!"

Momoi mengangguk, wajar.

Eikichi menghela napas, "Dengan kata lain kalian tidak tahu apa-apa. Ayo kembali, Kotarou."

* * *

Lebam biru terlukis di sekujur tubuh. Tetes darah mengering di atas lantai. Satu matanya bengkak, satunya lagi memar ringan. Tepi bibirnya bonyok, rahangnya hampir patah. Seluruh badannya kesakitan, pukulan pipa besi tadi mendarat di pundak kanannya—Akashi khawatir tulang-tulangnya patah. Yang terasa masih leluasa hanya kedua kakinya, meski tadi sempat diinjak brutal.

Bertahan pada prinsip bela negara memang bukan hal mudah. Nyawa taruhannya. Akashi Seijuurou tentu paham konsekuensinya, dan ia sudah dari dulu siap menanggung resiko berbahaya.

Seperti memilih bunga, yang bagus dipetik duluan. Akashi memposisikan dirinya sebagai orang baik yang selalu ingin diberantas duluan.

Sepuluh menit dibiarkan sendiri, kini pintu dibuka lagi. Kali ini Hanamiya Makoto yang muncul dengan segelas air mineral. "Aku ada urusan tadi—ouw ... kau berantakan sekali, ini kubawakan minum."

Akashi mengetus, berusaha bersuara tenang, padahal membuka mulut saja rasanya perih. "Kau tidak akan bisa menyingkirkanku, Hanamiya."

"Tentu tidak," Hanamiya merendahkan diri, menyodorkan segelas air, "Kalau mereka menemukan mayatmu, atau tahu kau hilang, kami dalam bahaya."

"Kau sudah dalam bahaya sejak aku pertama di sini," balas Akashi ringan.

"Kau tidak mau minum?" Hanamiya merapatkan bibir gelas ke mulut Akashi, "Kubantu."

Akashi tidak munafik. Ia sangat haus, juga lapar. Apalagi energinya dikuras habis sejak awal pemukulan. Dirinya dipaksa babak belur tanpa bisa melawan. Tapi kalau menerima tawaran musuh, bisa hancur harga dirinya.

Akashi menyeruput air mineral—nyeri parah saat likuid jernih itu menggores luka belah bibir—kemudian menampungnya di dalam rongga mulut.

Hanamiya tersenyum puas.

Akashi menyemburkan air, lawannya tak sempat menghindar.

"Yang benar saja," tukas Akashi sinis.

"Aw..." Hanamiya menggunakan salah satu tanganya untuk mengusap wajah, lalu melirik Akashi.

Gelas ditarik mendekat, Hanamiya ikut menyeruput air mineral, lalu menyemburkannya ke wajah Akashi. "Kau suka?" Seringai yang terpatri mutlak bersarat hinaan.

Akashi meloloskan desis pelan. Luka-lukanya disembur seketika, membuat perihnya menjalar dua kali lebih cepat.

Akashi Seijuurou bersumpah, setelah keluar dari sini, ia pasti akan menghukum Hanamiya Makoto dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Aku bisa menemanimu main air," ujar Hanamiya enteng.

Akashi mengembuskan napas, lalu balik membalas tatap. "Aku bisa menuangkan air kembang di kuburanmu."

Hanamiya terkekeh, "Kau benar-benar baik hati."

"Dengar, Hanamiya Makoto." Tatap tajam diluruskan ke iris gelap. "Aku bersumpah akan menghapus kriminal di negeri ini, membawa kesejahteraan bagi masyarakat, memperbaiki Jepang. Kau berada tepat di jalanku, aku yang akan menghukummu, mengeksekusimu."

Hanamiya mengangkat satu tangannya, mengepal tiga jari, menyisakan telunjuk dan ibu jari. Dua jarinya ditunjuk ke arah Akashi, "Dor, aaak, mati, deh," katanya enteng, dilanjut tertawa nista.

Akashi sudah kebal akan ejekan. Sejak sampai di sini, ia sudah diejek mati-matian. Sekujur tubuh yang penuh luka ini juga bagian dari penghinaannya.

"Dengar, aku datang ke sini bukan untuk mengajakmu ngobrol. Aku ada urusan di Brooklyn, untuk beberapa hari tidak di Jepang. Kau akan tetap di sini sampai aku pulang. Ada dua kabar untukmu, mau dengar yang mana dulu?"

Akashi ingin sekali meninju wajah Hanamiya sampai retak.

"Kabar baiknya, kau akan tetap di sini. Kabar buruknya, bawahanku akan menjadikanmu samsak tinju, tapi tenang saja, aku sudah bilang pada mereka _kau milikku_. Aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu."

Akashi menghirup udara segar, mencoba menyejukkan pikiran. Hanamiya Makoto mustahil bergurau. Ia harus kabur sesegera mungkin.

Hanamiya beranjak berdiri, menatap lurus Akashi yang berbalik tajam ke arahnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk wajah Akashi, lalu melotot. " _You will die ... a little death._ "

Suara berat itu membius Akashi sejenak. Hanamiya Makoto yang berbalik pergi tidak lagi mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Terlihat sangat serius dan mengancam.

Akashi mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk bergerak. Kulit tangannya terkelupas kala berusaha memaksa keluar dari jerat borgol. Rantai di kaki sengaja digesekkan ke penyangga kursi, berharap setiap prosesnya bisa melepaskan Akashi dari jerat ikatan.

Apa pun yang terjadi, ia harus segera pergi. Jika ia tetap di sini, maka segalanya berakhir. Ia bisa saja melupakan impian, cita-cita, hasrat, dan orang yang dicintainya dalam waktu dekat.

* * *

Mibuchi Reo berhasil mengontak pengawal pribadi Akashi. Malam itu pertemuan kecil digelar di kediaman si Sekretaris. Mibuchi terlonjak kaget mendengar pernyataan dan penyesalan tiga pria pengawal. Sopir tidak bisa menjelaskan banyak, pengawal satu mengawasi dari jauh, sedangkan pengawal dua sibuk membekuk penjahat.

Gelas berisi teh hangat sudah diteguk enam kali, Mibuchi masih belum bisa menenangkan diri.

"Kalau begitu kami mohon pamit dulu, kami masih harus mencari tuan Akashi."

Mibuchi menahan gerak mereka dengan sinyal tangan, "Tunggu sebentar. Kalian sudah melakukan apa saja tadi?"

Pengawal bertubuh besar menegapkan badan, "Kami sudah menyelidiki TKP, menyusuri jalan yang dilewati Tuan Akashi, tapi kami tidak menemukan banyak bukti. Kami mengikuti jejak Tuan Akashi, tapi tidak menemukan presensi lain."

Mibuchi mengernyit, "Ini sudah malam, kalian tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa."

Satu pengawal yang lain berdeham, "Sudah tanggung jawab kami untuk memastikan tuan Akashi aman."

Mibuchi menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal. "Pokoknya jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Media, rival, para dewan, Kaisar, semuanya tak boleh tahu tentang ini," ujarnya pelan, lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Kami sudah mempertimbangkan kemungkinan seperti ini, tapi aku tak menyangka kalian melonggarkan pengawasan."

Ketiga pekerja Akashi lantas membungkuk rendah.

"Sei-chan punya banyak musuh. Tak ada yang boleh berpesta atas insiden ini. Sekarang pergi, ingat, rahasiakan ini."

Ruang tamu itu beranjak lengang. Mibuchi mengembuskan napas berat, lalu menyungging senyum lebar. Ia tak bisa menahan hasrat terpendamnya lagi. Sekarang ia sudah sendirian, bisa bebas kegirangan.

"Ya ampun, cowok-cowok tadi _macho_ _banget_ ~!"

* * *

Jarum jam menunjuk angka sepuluh, lampu-lampu sudah siap dipadamkan. Kuroko Tetsuya memaku dari jauh; Aomine yang teler dan berusaha dibangunkan Momoi, Midorima dan Kagami yang sibuk membersihkan barang-barang, Murasakibara sedang membekali sisa makanan, Kise sedang _update_ di media sosial, serta dirinya yang sedang berdiri dipantul cermin horizontal.

Reuni itu dituntaskan tanpa kelengkapan. Satu rekannya tidak ada kepastian, dan mereka terpaksa memberhentikan. Para pegawai siap menutup toko dan meminta mereka pergi setelah lama menantikan.

Kuroko tergerak untuk melangkah, sekadar membantu Kagami memisahkan barang sewaan dan milik pribadi, atau bergabung tanpa bicara. Firasatnya sama seperti beberapa teman, ia juga kelewat cemas. Merasa ada sesuatu terjadi, tapi sesungguhnya itu bukan masalahnya.

Akashi Seijuurou punya banyak urusan pribadi. Entah itu tentang privasi, pekerjaan, kehidupan, juga tentang cinta. Kuroko—tentu saja tahu ia tidak punya relasi kuat untuk memahami semua itu. Tapi ikatan persahabatan mereka sudah lama terpilin sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Sirat khawatir dan cemas seharusnya bukan kendala.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa ia harus 'memikirkan'? Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang Akashi, justru dirinya sendiri yang harus dicemaskan.

Aomine Daiki belum sepenuhnya sadar, Kise bantu memapahnya agar segera keluar dari ruangan. Masing-masing peserta reuni sudah menggendong tas dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan lokasi.

Kuroko melihat arloji yang melingkari lengan, mengulas senyum yang jelas artifisial. Ia jarang pulang selarut ini, dan sekarang harus telat meski sepenuhnya tidak puas.

Malam itu restoran cepat saji, Majiba resmi ditutup, para pegawai sudah berpulangan. Masing-masing anggota _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ hengkang ke kendaraan pribadinya. Melepas senyum dan sapa tanpa mengungkit keluhan hati. Semua orang lelah menunggu.

Kagami menghampiri Kuroko dan mengajaknya pulang. Rumah mereka searah dan tidak jauh dari Majiba. Di perjalanan mereka tak menguntai sepatah kata. Seolah masing-masing tahu kecemasan macam apa yang tertera, dan bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menguar tawa.

* * *

Akashi mengerjap, nyaris terlelap. Luka menganga disertai lapar dan haus membuatnya letih dan ingin tidur saja. Tapi ia harus tetap mengawas, siapa tahu ada oknum tak bertanggung jawab yang menyakitinya tanpa sempat membela diri.

Fajar akan segera menyingsing dunia, Akashi teringat tumpukan berkas yang harus ditelitinya. Jadwal hari ini; ia harus menyiapkan presentasi lain bersama sekretaris, menerima laporan dari rekan setim, rapat kerja, dan berbicara di hadapan media.

Akashi sudah merencanakan harinya matang-matang. Tapi yang namanya kendala, pasti hadir menyapa.

* * *

Hari berikutnya berlangsung biasa. Pagi hingga sore bekerja, malamnya istirahat. Di sela ketiga waktu diisi dengan pemuas dahaga, kalau perlu bermain-bemain sejenak.

Akashi harusnya juga begitu.

Sudah seharian ini ia tidak mendapati para mafia datang menghampiri, untuk sekadar memukul atau mengajak bicara. Mungkin memang ia sedang dibuat mati pelan-pelan.

"Yah ... meski ragaku mati, cita-citaku akan hidup selamanya," kata Akashi sambil menahan kantuk.

Ia menduga malam sudah tiba. Isi perutnya berorkestra lagi. Tapi tak masalah, Akashi sudah biasa menahan lapar.

Terdengar derap langkah mendekati ruangnya. Akashi memejamkan mata, menghitung pemilik suara. Tiga orang dengan sepatu beda jenis hampir tiba. Seketika sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, pegal—meramal waktu yang akan datang; antara ketakutan dan kesenangan. Akashi tidak tahu mana yang pasti, sebab keduanya bisa terjadi.

Ia senang akhirnya ada yang datang, takut jika harus mati sekarang. Masih banyak yang harus dilakukan. Ia belum bertemu kawan-kawannya, belum duduk di kursi perdana menteri, _belum menikah_.

Dua lelaki dan seorang wanita masuk ke ruang sekap. Akashi terpaku pada dua wajah familiar. Lelaki berambut cokelat bernama Hiroshi Yamazaki, yang berambut ungu dengan poni menutupi mata adalah Kazuya Hara. Sumber informasi Akashi mencatatnya sebagai agen mafia profesional, berkali-kali penegak hukum gagal menangkap mereka.

Rahang Hiroshi mengeras, buru-buru menghampiri Akashi sembari mencengkram kerah kemejanya, "Kau membuatku kesal!"

Akashi hanya memandang, tak ada niat tersulut amarah. Kalau harus emosi, seharusnya ia yang ada di posisi itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Bentaknya seraya melayangkan tinju keras ke dada Akashi.

Sontak dadanya mengguncang, refleks memuntahkan air liur ke atas lantai.

Akashi baru ingin bertanya, _apa masalahmu orang gila_ , tapi sudah keburu dihajar lagi.

Kazuya yang berdiri di belakang bersama seorang wanita berkata, "Sudah ada yang bergerak mencarimu." Ujarnya dingin, tanpa intonasi berarti.

Usai bogem dilontar ke mukanya, Akashi terkekeh. "Apa itu artinya—"

— _Buagh_!

Ucapnya dipatahkan oleh tendangan ke pinggang. Akashi mengaduh, menahan perih. Hiroshi terlihat sangat marah sampai tak membedakan apa yang dipukulnya, manusia atau samsak tinju.

"Jangan pernah kau libatkan kami, sialan," geram Hiroshi, memagut kerah kemeja Akashi dan melayangkan tinjunya berkali-kali. "Kubuat kau merasakan sakitnya. Pemerintah sialan!"

Seluruh tenaga disalurkan ke lengan tangan dan kaki. Akashi berusaha mematahkan rantai besi tapi tak kunjung berhasil. Mungkin yang bisa menolak borgol hanya pria sekelas Nebuya, atau pria lain dengan otot-otot setara.

Tendangan lurus dihantam ke bidang abdomen, Akashi terlempar, kaki kursi menyeret lantai. Sandaran bangku mendekap landasan, oksipitalnya dipaksa membentur lantai, ditambah lehernya mengeluarkan bunyi retak.

Lagi-lagi kepalanya yang kena. Akashi bertanya-tanya kenapa ia masih hidup.

Hiroshi memburu napas, masih berwajah garang. Setelah menatap keji Akashi sebentar, ia berbalik pergi. Mendengus keras seraya bertukas, "Siapkan helinya sekarang!"

Kazuya mengangkat bahu, begitu pun si wanita yang ikut pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Akashi Seijuurou menatap langit-langit dalam diam. Darah yang sudah mengering kini dibasahi lagi dengan aliran segar. Ia bisa merasakan likuid dingin menuruni pelipis, berpencar jatuh ke telinga—ia juga tak peduli meski darahnya masuk ke rongga indera pendengar. Jika Tuhan tidak mengasihinya, mungkin ia sudah lama mati.

Dalam senyap Akashi merenung. Apa niat baik bisa membahayakan sampai sebegini besarnya? Setidaknya kalau ia gagal, ia ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya dulu. Menunaikan janji-janjinya. Merealisasikan rencananya.

Atau jika memang tidak diperkenankan, ia ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya.

Kali ini aliran likuid dingin menuruni muka, jatuh ke telinga. Tidak kental, cair dan jernih.

Akashi tidak tahu mengapa air matanya turun, tapi ia paham dari mana itu berasal.

Dari koyakan hati seorang pemimpi.

Luka baru yang kini menganga.

Suara pintu dibuka.

Akashi masih terjungkang, tidak peduli pada siapa yang datang.

Ekor matanya pertama kali menangkap sepatu hak menghampiri, berhenti sejajar kepalanya. Akashi mengira dia adalah wanita yang barusan.

Ekspresinya sendu, ingin menangis tapi ditahan. Tangannya pelan-pelan membopong kepala Akashi, bersamaan dengan usahanya mendirikan bangku. Akashi merasa kepalanya bisa jatuh kalau si wanita tidak menyangga.

Ia membawa sebuah handuk kecil dibasuh air hangat, lalu mengusapnya ke wajah Akashi. Begitu pelan dan lembut. Penuh kehati-hatian agar tidak melukai.

Akashi ingin bertanya, kau siapa, kenapa melakukan ini padaku. Tapi diurung karena suaranya tak mau keluar.

Ia menikmati gerak kain lembut yang membasuh luka di wajahnya. Hangat yang diserap kulit seolah langsung menyembuhkan sakitnya. Ia menyungging senyum meski sudut bibirnya tergores, perih.

Wanita itu tidak bicara apa-apa. Akashi melihatnya, dan beberapa kali mata mereka berkontak. Seolah semuanya tak perlu dijelaskan lewat kata-kata. Keduanya mengerti untuk tidak saling bersuara.

Segelas air hangat diminumkan, Akashi tidak menangkis—bahkan tidak terlintas di benak untuk melontarkan penolakan. Hausnya tertambal, dahaganya meminta lebih. Meski jernih air menggores luka bibir, ia telan sekaligus dengan cairan merahnya.

Usai menghabiskan segelas air mineral, keduanya bersitatap. Akashi ingin melafalkan apresiasi, tapi si wanita lantas mengalih pandang ke jam tangan di pergelangannya. Matanya menyiratkan sesuatu, lalu mendongak ke langit-langit—yang Akashi tahu letak kamera pengawas berada.

Ia tersenyum sekilas, lalu beranjak pergi membawa handuk dan gelasnya. Buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan dan menghilang dari arah pandang. Akashi tidak sempat menanyakan namanya, tapi sebab itu ia bisa mengulas senyum tanpa menderita perih banyak. Satu beban terbang bebas. Seorang wanita memang penyembuh—tapi juga luka di saat bersamaan.

Meski titelnya mafia, hati perempuan tetaplah _hati perempuan_.

Akashi menantikan wanita itu datang, lagi.

* * *

Hari kedua sejak Kuroko dan rekan-rekannya tidak bisa menghubungi Akashi. Bersama Momoi, mereka sudah berkeliling menanyakan penduduk setempat mengenai keberadaan sang calon perdana menteri.

Momoi mencatat informasi di memo _smartphone-_ nya, "Baik, dari yang sudah kita telusuri ... Rumah Diet, lalu supermarket, kemudian di sini," Momoi menunjuk sekitaran jalan raya sambil bergumam, "Ada penjambretan di sini... apa Akashi-kun terlibat?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala, "Mibuchi-san pasti punya informasi, Momoi-san."

"Tapi kita tidak bisa ke sana. Rumah Diet—gedung pemerintahan—tidak bisa kita datangi sembarangan, Tetsu-kun."

"Kalau pakai jasa Aomine-kun?"

"Walaupun dia polisi, yang ada urusannya jadi panjang. Kenapa polisi datang? Siapa inspektur yang mengirimnya? Ada surat tugas? Huft..." desahnya pelan.

"Kalau mengendap-endap?"

Momoi mengerutkan dahi. "Te-Tetsu-kun mungkin tidak dilihat, tapi aku..."

"Aku yang pergi, Momoi-santunggu saja."

Si gadis sontak menggeleng cepat, "Ti-tidak mau! A-ayo pergi bersama..."

"Tapi nanti ketahuan mereka, Momoi-san."

Momoi merengut, Kuroko balas menatap lurus, meyakinkan. Si gadis pasrah, pelan-pelan melambai.

* * *

Pintu digebrak, dua pria tidak dikenal buru-buru melepas tali yang mengikat tubuh Akashi. Otaknya langsung berproses cepat. Dalam benaknya, tepat saat simpul ikatan terlepas, Akashi akan langsung merentangkan lengan untuk menggeser posisi lawan, lalu bergerak leluasa menggunakan tinju dengan tangan terborgol.

Belum sampai lilitan tali terlepas, kepalan tangan si pria mengoyak dadanya. Refleks likuid bening menyembur dari mulut. Tenggorokannya perih.

Dua pria itu terdengar bercakap-cakap dengan bahasa yang beda. Akashi menduga Rusia, tapi dialeknya dicampur bahasa Jepang. Sengaja menyamarkan identitas.

Tepat ketika kedua tangan bebas dari jerat bangku, Akashi bersiap bangkit. Namun salah seorang penyekapnya mengangkat kursi kayu tinggi-tinggi, lalu mengayunkannya ke tubuh tengkurap Akashi.

Setelah erangan keras, sudut pandang mengabur. Semuanya menggelap.

* * *

Mibuchi Reo menghindari kejaran media yang sibuk bertanya-tanya tentang dirinya. Kalau ia terperangkap kamera, sudah pasti pewarta akan bertanya soal atasannya. Kalau Mibuchi terlihat tidak mau menginformasi, atau pula berbohong, sudah pasti akan runyam ke depannya.

Tepat ketika ia kabur ke halaman depan, dirinya dikejutkan oleh sesuatu.

"Eh kodok kutil siapa tu eh siapa tu—" Mibuchi sontak menutup mulut, merutuki kebiasaan latahnya yang merambat sejak keranjingan nonton drama luar negeri.

" _Doumo_ , Mibuchi-san."

"Whoaaa!" Sontak melompat mundur. Pupil matanya melebar saat mengenali penyapa di depan, "Oh, Kuroko-chan, apa kabar? Sedang apa di sini?"

Kuroko celinguk ke arah sekitar, Mibuchi peka dan langsung menggandeng Kuroko, menuntunnya ke dalam pos satpam.

Penghuni pos terkejut atas kehadiran Mibuchi. Pria separuh jantan itu lantas merapatkan jari telunjuk di bibir sambil mengedipkan mata, "Kalian diam-diam saja, ya. Kalau bocor, aku _engh_ lho, ya!"

Kedua satpam yang berjaga langsung bergidik ngeri.

Mibuchi melepas genggaman tangannya, lalu menatap Kuroko lamat-lamat. "Kita terpaksa sembunyi, Kuroko-chan. Kalau wartawan melihatku di sini, bisa panjang urusannya."

Kuroko mengangguk tegas, "Aku mengerti, Mibuchi-san. Langsung saja, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Mibuchi tersenyum simpul, "Kurasa pertanyaan kita sama."

Kuroko memandang lurus, menerjemah arti tatap mata.

Mibuchi menarik napas, "Sampai sekarang pengawal Sei-chan belum memberikan kabar baik."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Kemudian bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Kuroko-chan mau dengar?"

"Poin pentingnya saja, Mibuchi-san."

* * *

Pening.

Sudut pandangnya mulai menjelas, menangkap warna cokelat kemerahan terpampang di hadapan. Akashi berniat memijat kepala dan jari-jarinya sampai ke destinasi dimaksud.

Usai mengerang pelan ia mendaratkan telapak tangannya di ... pasir? Akashi mengernyit, kulitnya merangsang butiran halus. Berangsur memulih, kini ia merasakan terik membakar. Akashi menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengangkat tubuh, lalu mendongakkan kepala.

Hamparan dirgantara dengan baskara di singgasana.

Aroma angin kering membawa pasir melintasi indera penciumannya. Kelima jari Akashi dijadikan pelindung mata untuk mengadmirasi sorot sumber cahaya.

Panas, menyengat sekali di sini.

Kemudian tatapnya berpindah ke lingkungan sekitar.

Akashi terdiam.

Mengerjapkan mata.

Lalu sadar bahwa ia tidak bermimpi, dan yakin masih hidup dan melihat realita.

Padang pasir cokelat kemerahan terhampar sejauh mata memandang. Ia berada di tengah gurun pasir yang bergunduk menyerupai perbukitan.

Teringat akan ancaman nyawa yang ditujukan.

Mungkin maksud mafia Jepang itu, ini lah _die_ _a_ _little_ _death_.

Akashi menarik napas, menenangkan diri. Menyiapkan diri menerima lagi kenyataan yang tengah menimpanya. Seperti musibah, tapi tergantung dari mana Akashi Seijuurou memandangnya.

Ia berdiri, sontak rubuh dengan lutut membentur bumi. Mendesah pelan, Akashi sadar butuh tenaga berlebih untuk bantu menegakkan kakinya. Dengan bantuan kedua tangan ia bangkit. Berdiri angkuh menyorot langit yang menantangnya bertahan.

Akashi memutar pandang, sekelilingnya didominasi cokelat kemerahan yang bergunduk, dan membentuk bukit. Gurun pasir sama sekali bukan destinasi wisata yang ingin ditujunya. Tapi diberi gratis begini, ia tidak punya pilihan selain menerima.

Lima jari ditadahkan ke atas alis, memejamkan mata sebab tak kuasa menahan sorot cahaya agung. Akashi bisa merasakan panas membara di telapak kaki telanjangnya. Jika tidak bergerak, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai terbakar habis.

Ia mulai melangkah. Menyusuri padang pasir, membuat jejaknya sendiri, mengkhidmati embus angin yang membawa panas. Jika Akashi melewati bawah bukit pasir, anginnya terasa sejuk. Ketika Akashi berjalan di tengah terik matahari, rasanya seperti dikipas hawa neraka.

Akashi tersenyum, melihat dirgantara perkasa, dengan hamparan biru muda yang menggantungkan kabut putih. Akashi tidak perlu khawatir berjalan sambil mendongak. Ia mengagumi langit dan segala yang ada di bumi. Jarang sekali ia mengadmirasi ciptaan Tuhan sejak dilanda kesibukan sebagai tokoh politik.

Semilir angin kering yang membawa panas, dataran pasir yang terasa membakar namun juga hangat di saat bersamaan, langit kokoh yang berdiri gagah, hamparan tanah tandus dengan segala kekosongannya.

Akashi Seijuurou menyukainya.

Ia menikmati berjalan-jalan di padang pasir ...

...sendirian.

* * *

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk. Mibuchi berkata agar tidak melapor pihak luar, karena bisa menyebabkan kegaduhan luar biasa. Media akan berlomba-lomba memberitakan informasi simpang siur. Tidak ada jaminan Akashi Seijuurou akan ditemukan meski dunia sudah tahu yang terjadi.

Momoi yang khidmat mendengarkan kini semakin cemas. Menjadi figur publik tak pelak dari serangan musuh, Akashi salah satunya. Ia memang bukan orang penting, tapi perasaannya mengerti situasi.

"Tapi kita juga harus tahu tentang Akashi-kun, Tetsu-kun..." gumam Momoi pelan.

Kuroko tidak melambatkan langkah, tatapnya fokus tertuju ke jalanan. "Mibuchi-san bilang sudah ada tim yang bergerak mencari Akashi-kun. Tentu saja orang dalam."

"Aku tahu itu," Momoi merengut, "Yang kupikirkan, bagaimana kalau ada yang tahu, lalu mencari sendiri. Peluang mereka menemukan kita untuk menggali informasi itu sangat besar. Kita harus tahu semua tentang Akashi-kun agar tidak salah bicara..."

Kuroko melirik sebentar, lalu kembali menghadap lurus ke depan. "Kalau begitu, Momoi-san saja yang putuskan."

Dahinya mengerut, Momoi menggumam samar, "Tetsu-kun...?"

* * *

Sang surya menjalani siklus rutinnya. Rona langit menua, berangsur gelap. Embus pawana berubah rasa, temperatur merendah. Akashi bersandar pada dinding bukit pasir sambil menyelipkan kedua tangan di dada. Kakinya menggigil, berusaha disembunyikan ke sela-sela celana—agar tidak menyentuh bumi—namun berkali-kali gagal.

Gurun pasir mengganti suhu dan kelembaban udara. Lebih dingin dari cuaca bersalju di negeri Eropa yang pernah dihampirinya. Akashi tahu temperatur suhunya mencapai nol derajat celcius.

Akashi bangkit berdiri dan mendaki bukit pasir di atasnya. Ia berdiri tegap memandangi panorama di depan. Langit gelap dengan gugus bintang menghias angkasa. Suatu pemandangan yang jarang sekali ia nikmati ketika berada di kota.

Akashi menyungging senyum, memejamkan mata. Angin dingin seolah menghempas satu persatu rasa sakitnya. Luka memar, berdarah, satu persatu ikut menikmati semilir udara. Pawana malam tanpa pasir menyejukkan nurani.

Iris heterokrom menyorot hamparan padang pasir. Akashi tersenyum lagi.

Cukup lama ia memandang, perlahan tubuhnya menggigil. Akashi menyipitkan mata, lalu memutar kepala. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Bentuk geografis, bukit-bukit pasir yang terasa tak asing, serta panaroma tak asing.

Gurun Atacama.

Akashi pernah mencari informasi mengenai gurun dengan fenomena aneh, yang terletak di Chili, dataran tinggi Amerika Selatan. Gurun Atacama, gurun terkering di dunia yang pernah ditumbuhi padang bunga. Menurut relief dan geografisnya, serta warna dan pemandangan dari foto yang diambil NASA, Akashi menduga ia terdampar di gurun Atacama.

Kemudian ia berlari menuruni gundukan, bergegas mendaki bukit pasir yang lebih tinggi. Setelah sampai di puncak ia menyorot sekeliling lagi. Jika benar ia berada di Atacama, seharusnya ada sesuatu yang sengaja diletakkan manusia. Mungkin Akashi bisa keluar dari gurun jika menemukan kolam penguapan surya, atau juga Observatorium Paranal.

Tidak menemukan apa-apa selain hamparan pasir, Akashi berlari lagi menyusuri tanah berpasir dingin. Memanjat setiap bukit demi mencari objek harapan.

Angin menembus, menusuk pori-pori. Akashi sudah menggigil sejak tadi, namun keinginannya untuk mengejar harapan telah melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Cacing perut terdengar orkestra, Akashi menundukkan kepala. Tangannya merogoh saku kemeja lusuh dan celana formal.

Tidak ada yang tersisa, Akashi sebenarnya tahu. Ia hanya berusaha sekali lagi, siapa tahu beruntung.

Lelah menyergap, tapi cuaca dingin tak mengizinkannya berkeringat. Ya, Akashi juga sudah cukup banjir saat disengat matahari.

Ia menuruni bukit pasir, berlindung pada dindingnya, lalu duduk memeluk lutut. Memandang hampar pasir di depan—menolak hampa. Akashi Seijuurou adalah pria dengan impian dan harapan. Ia tidak akan putus asa hanya karena terdampar di padang pasir seorang diri. Tanpa bekal, tanpa teman bicara.

Tak punya daya menahan dingin amat sangat, kedua jarinya mengorek pasir. Menggali tempat untuk menutupi tubuh, kecuali kepala. Lumayan hangat. Akashi berharap tidak ada hewan melata yang mengganggu malamnya.

Beralas pasir dan beratap langit, Akashi Seijuurou merasa ia adalah orang paling kaya sedunia.

Sebab tidak semua orang punya hamparan bintang sebagai atap rumahnya.

* * *

Siang yang sama seperti kemarin. Sengat yang membakar, angin panas, gerah berkepanjangan, banjir keringat, perut keroncongan.

"Haaah... haaah..." Akashi super gengsi, untung tak ada yang lihat. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anjing kehausan. Tapi kenyataannya memang demikian. Di tengah gurun dan bermandikan sinar matahari, mustahil manusia tidak meleleh. Akashi hanya mengikuti kodrat, seabsolut apapun dirinya.

Berteduh di dinding bukit pasir juga percuma. Pasirnya panas, Akashi tidak punya alas yang cukup untuk tidak membuat luka bakar di pantatnya.

Ia terdiam sejenak.

Jari-jarinya terampil melepas kancing kemeja, lalu melepas pelindung badannya. Kaos dalam juga dilepas dengan sekali hentakan. Dalam pelariannya Akashi menuju bukit pasir sambil melipat pakaian. Ia berhenti di sebuah gundukan pasir, membentangkan lipatan pakaian, lalu berteduh di bawah bayangannya.

Alas duduknya cukup ampuh menahan panas. Menurut perhitungan kasarnya, mungkin bisa sampai satu jam kalau matahari tidak tepat di atas kepala.

Akashi bersandar, matanya lagi-lagi menangkap hamparan cokelat kemerahan. Tanah tandus berhawa panas, tempat singgahnya yang baru. Akashi ingin mengutuk, namun tahu itu tidak akan mengubah apa-apa.

Ia memejamkan mata, mengenang momen-momen terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Saat dipercaya Kaisar Jepang untuk menjadi kandidat perdana menteri. Saat mendapat penghargaan atas prestasinya pada negara. Saat masyarakat mendukungnya lewat sosial media. Saat beberapa rakyat menyampaikan aspirasi langsung ke hadapannya.

Saat teman-temannya datang untuk merayakan kesuksesannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Lalu mundur ke masa sekolah. Masa-masa di mana ia mencintai basket. Digelari Generasi Keajaiban, di mana ia menjabat sebagai kapten yang mutlak akan kemenangan.

Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah melupakan momen-momen terbaik dalam hidupnya. Ada beberapa kenangan yang sudah dilupakan, ada pula yang berusaha disimpan dalam memori.

Ia menghela napas, lalu membuka mata.

Kilau cahaya memantulkan sinar mentari. Sebuah kolam dengan likuid jernih memukau mata. Hasrat menggejolak. Akashi sontak membelalakkan mata.

Lalu otaknya menghentak.

Akashi sadar itu fatamorgana.

Bagaimana mungkin ada kolam berair tawar di depan sana, padahal jelas-jelas yang didudukinya bukan permadani terbang. Ia tidak bergerak kemana-mana, mustahil pasir bertransformasi jadi air.

Akashi mengembuskan napas berat.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu," ujarnya.

Cukup lama ia menunggu, panas merambat juga ke kulit pantatnya. Akashi beranjak bangkit dan memungut—alas duduk—pakaiannya. Ia mengibas-ngibas, mengusir butir-butir pasir yang menempel. Kemudian garmennya ia gunakan untuk mengusap keringat yang membanjiri tubuh telanjangnya.

"Sial, aku butuh sabun," gerutunya.

Sabun.

Akashi menoleh ke kolam yang berluberan air lalu menggeleng cepat.

Fatamorgana itu belum pergi juga.

Perutnya lagi-lagi berbunyi.

Akashi kembali menoleh, mendapati setumpuk roti terdampar angkuh di pinggir kolam.

Sontak Akashi menggeleng keras. Ia berbalik arah agar tidak dibayangi halusinasi, lalu berjalan tegap. Baru separuh langkah, pundak Akashi melemas. Ia tidak sanggup lagi berdiri kokoh.

Sudah tiga, atau empat hari, Akashi Seijuurou bahkan tidak bisa lagi menghitung seberapa lama ia menderita sendirian.

* * *

Berjalan di tengah padang pasir, tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan, dengan maksud menghindari fatamorgana yang berpotensi mencelakakan diri.

Akashi sudah cukup jauh berkelana. Tidak menemukan unta, panel surya, atau berbagai teknologi yang ada di gurun pasir. Atau setidaknya musafir dengan sorban dan jubah panjang yang membawa barang dagangan dengan keledainya.

Ia bisa menentukan arah mata angin sesuai terbit dan tenggelamnya matahari. Tapi sejak mengelak ilusi hasrat, Akashi tidak tentu dan tidak lagi mengingat arah.

Efek lapar dan haus berlebihan.

Perlahan sebuah suara mampir ke telinga. Ia termenung sejenak, menangkap sumber bunyi. Suara gemericik.

Akashi berlari mengikuti suara. Ia mendaki bukit sambil sesekali terselengkat karena licinnya pasir. Bajunya ia tinggalkan, lupa diri karena terlalu antusias akan panggilan yang menyapa.

Dari puncak bukit pasir ia menatap. Laju air kencang mengaliri sungai yang berkelok. Di sisinya terdapat rumput hijau dengan buah-buahan. Sebuah apel jatuh, atensinya langsung terenggut ke pohon besar yang menaungi sungai.

Akashi menelan ludah. Matanya berbinar. Terpukau.

Ia lantas berlari cepat menyusuri pasir. Mulutnya menganga. Ia merasa tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

"Ahaha!" Ia tertawa senang saat menginjak rerumputan. Entah dari mana ia dapatkan tenaga penuh—membawanya lompat ke aliran air yang menderas. Senyumnya kelewat lebar, sampai ia tidak tahan untuk menganga dan meraup seluruh air di depannya.

 _Jduk_!

Wajahnya menghantam dasar tanah. Akashi perlahan kehilangan senyumnya. Laju air yang menyiram wajah tidak terasa sejuk, justru sebaliknya. Tubuhnya ditarik gravitasi bumi, tengkurap di atas dataran berpasir.

Terdengar sesengguk dari wajahnya yang terbenam pasir. Akashi tidak mengangkat wajahnya.

Ia bersatu dengan bumi untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Wajahnya memanas, disebabkan butiran pasir yang terbakar disengat mentari. Tapi Akashi tidak peduli. Biar saja ia terbakar. Biar saja ia kehausan. Biar saja ia kelaparan. Biar saja ia kesepian.

Kelima jarinya mencengkeram tanah, menggenggam pasir erat-erat. Suara gemerlatuk giginya diredam bumi, pun dengan rintihan tangisnya.

Ia membenci gurun. Ia benci langit. Ia benci matahari. Ia benci takdir.

Ia benci dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa juga ia harus sengsara? Cita-citanya mulia, untuk negara. Tujuannya murni tanpa niat kotor. Akashi Seijuurou sudah berjuang keras sejak kecil.

Lalu kenapa garis hidup membawanya tersesat? Sendirian di gurun pasir tanpa perbekalan.

Kedua tangannya diangkat, dijadikan pijakan bangun. Namun rubuh karena tak lagi bertenaga.

Akashi mengulang, kemudian tubuhnya rubuh kembali.

Ia mengulang lagi.

Dan rubuh lagi.

Terus begitu.

Ia tak mampu lagi bangkit. Ia akan terbakar oleh kesendirian ini.

Tangisnya pecah.

Akashi tahu ia harus kuat. Ia tidak pernah menangis beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Ia tidak pernah sesengsara ini sebelumnya.

Pemikiran positif dan rasa syukur perlahan lenyap satu persatu. Tersisa dendam pada sekelompok mafia yang menyiksa batin dan fisiknya. Melukai hati dan mentalnya.

Membunuhnya perlahan-lahan.

Masih tengkurap, Akashi melayangkan tinjunya ke atas pasir. Merutuk, mengutuk Hanamiya Makoto yang sudah membuatnya menderita. Menyalahkan diri karena tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungi diri sendiri.

Seharusnya ia tidak punya mimpi. Seharusnya ia turuti saja perkataan ayahnya, untuk jadi pewaris takhta perusahaan terkemuka di dunia. Seharusnya ia dengarkan nasihat-nasihat orang-orang agar tidak jadi politikus.

Memang seharusnya ia tidak perlu berharap. Sudah lama ia meggantungkan harapan, namun dihempas begitu saja.

Untuk apa perjuangannya selama ini.

Untuk siapa ia berkorban.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" rutuknya keras, namun tersamar oleh gumpalan pasir panas.

Seharusnya Akashi Seijuurou tidak memilih jalan ini. Mungkin saja ia punya garis kematian yang damai.

"Persetan!" teriaknya frustrasi. Kali ini tidak samar karena keningnya dijadikan pijakan kepala. Kepalan tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk bumi. Tinju lemah yang tak bisa mengubah apa-apa.

Kebenciannya berkembang bukan main. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pasir, lalu memasukkannya ke mulut. Gigi-gigi menunaikan fungsinya, mengunyah segenggam pasir yang berserakan menuruni sudut bibir.

Air matanya bercucur, Akashi meringis, "Tidak enak..."

Luka. Padahal tidak ada yang berdarah. Tapi rasanya sakit sekali.

Di ujung keputusasaan, yang terngiang di benaknya adalah kenangan masa lalu. Masa-masa ketika ia bercengkrama dengan sekelompok teman. Ketika ia tertawa tanpa alasan bermakna. Ketika ia berduka untuk sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya pasti.

Teringat pula pada sosok ibunda yang telah tiada sejak ia kecil. Gerak lincahnya saat mengajari basket. Untaian kata lembut yang memberinya semangat. Senyum indah yang selalu mencerahkan harinya.

Akashi Seijuurou tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus mengingat _segala_ di saat kritis begini.

Di tengah terik matahari, bermandikan keringat sendiri, Akashi meraup banyak-banyak oksigen yang berbaur dengan angin kering.

"Aku tidak sendirian...," gumamnya, menghentikan isak. "Karena aku memiliki teman—"

Indera pengelihatannya beranjak buram. Gurun pasir mulai diselimuti malam. Luka hati bergerak naik ke kepala.

"—di kepalaku..."

Ia menghentikan monolognya sembari menerima gelap.

Dan Akashi Seijuurou berharap tak ada lagi ilusi yang menghampiri.

* * *

Derap langkah bergaung samar menelusup rongga telinga. Dalam sekejap ia merasa teduh. Saat berupaya membuka mata, sepatu _boot_ hitam nampak di hadapan. Iris dua warna berjuang melihat ke atas, dan mendapati seorang lelaki berjongkok sambil memayunginya.

Akashi ingin tersenyum, tapi tenaganya tak cukup. Ia mengenali lelaki di depannya.

"Rumahku juga panas, tapi tidak sepanas ini," katanya sambil mendongak ke langit.

Akashi mengerti, tak ada yang bisa menandingi panasnya baskara.

"Ayo, Akashi-kun, yang lain menunggu."

Akashi berharap ia tidak bermimpi. Tapi juga menolak percaya akan keajaiban saat ini.

Lelaki itu mengeratkan besi payung di lehernya, kemudian menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memapah tubuh Akashi. Tidak lama setelah itu ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya menyejuk. Atap payung telah melindunginya dari sengat cahaya agung.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini ... Tetsuya?"

Pemapah tubuhnya menoleh, mengulas senyum tipis, lalu kembali menatap jalan lurus.

Melihat ada orang lain di gurun, tenaga Akashi perlahan terisi sedikit demi sedikit. Ia mulai bisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk berjalan. Kini atensinya terikut lurus ke jalanan di depan. Pasir cokelat kemerahan dengan sekumpulan kaktus kecil membentang di hadapan. Akashi mengernyit, kenapa baru sekarang ada kaktus? Mungkin ia bisa menjadikan tumbuhan itu makanan untuk bertahan hidup.

Usai melewati gunduk pasir, tidak jauh dari lokasinya berpijak, Akashi melihat sebuah objek familiar. Langkahnya terhenti, pupil matanya melebar seketika. Ia mengangkat lengannya dari punggung Kuroko, dan mampu berdiri tanpa ditolong temannya.

"Mereka sudah menunggu. Ayo kembali, Akashi-kun."

Suasana haru melesak rongga dada, Akashi menahan emosi meledaknya. Keramaian di depan sana, orang-orangnya, suara-suara mereka, Akashi bersumpah ia sangat merindukannya.

"Oiii! Akashiii!"

"Itu Akashi!"

"Sei-chan~!"

Akashi menahan napas, kemudian menoleh ke arah Kuroko. Kawannya hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengisyaratkan agar Akashi segera beranjak.

Rekan-rekan kerjanya berlarian menghampiri. Reo, Kotarou, dan Nebuya. Akashi tidak terlalu fokus untuk bisa mendengar celoteh ribut mereka. Ia masih tergugu, hampir tak percaya pada keajaiban di hadapan. Bahkan ia tidak menghindar kala Mibuchi Reo memeluknya erat sambil menangis.

"Astaga Akashi, kau ke mana saja?!" Hayama membentak berani.

Mibuchi terisak, "Kami benar-benar cemas, Sei-chan...! Kami mencari ke mana-mana...!"

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Akashi!" sahut Eikichi santai.

Bunyi gas dikeber. Sebuah mobil _offroad_ dengan atap terbuka menurunkan lajunya sampai nol, tepat di samping Akashi. Sopirnya Aomine, di sebelahnya ada Kise dan Momoi. Yang duduk di kursi belakang Midorima dan Murasakibara.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Akashi-cchi? Ayo naik!" Kise menyahut riang.

"Tidak muat di sini, _nanodayo_ ," ujar Midorima seraya menaikkan kacamata.

"Aka-chin mau dipangku, _ne_?" Tanya Murasakibara, lanjut makan camilan _snack_ -nya.

Momoi meringis, "Tetsu-kun bisa duduk denganku kalau mau."

"Terus aku di mana- _ssu_?!" Kise langsung menyalak.

Aomine mendecih, mengorek telinga, "Berisik, Kise!"

 _Kerusuhan ini._

"Eeeh? Tunggu sebentar! Reo-nee, kita juga jangan sampai ketinggalan!" Hayama sontak menyahut.

"Biar aku saja yang nyetir," ujar Eikichi cepat.

"Biar aku saja!" sanggah Hayama cepat.

"Sudah, aku saja."

Mibuchi mendengus, melempar serenceng kunci ke arah Eikichi. "Sudah sudah, kalian ini, ya, merusak suasana."

"Tapi Reo-nee...! Kan rencananya aku yang nyetir!"

 _Keributan ini._

"Selamat datang kembali, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko berbisik.

Akashi Seijuurou sungguh merindukannya.

* * *

Ban yang dua kali lebih besar dan lebih tebal dari mobil biasanya, kini menerjang medan pasir dengan ketajaman mesinnya. _Offroad_ , jenis mobil yang sengaja dibuat untuk memuaskan para penjelajah menaklukkan gurun pasir.

"Kami duluan!"

"Sial, kubalap kau!"

Juga umum digunakan untuk balap gurun.

"Siaaal! Ayo maju, Gorila!" Hayama mendorong tinju ke udara.

"Jangan meremehkanku, ya!" Perseneling didorong maju, pedal gas diinjak kuat-kuat.

Akashi yang duduk di belakang nyaris terjungkal.

Tangan Mibuchi melayang ke kepala Eikichi, memukulnya tanpa menyisipkan gerak feminim nan anggun, "Jangan ngebut-ngebut! Ada Kuroko-chan di sini!" dengusnya kesal, lalu menoleh ke arah Akashi, "Sei-chan juga tidak mau kebut-kebutan, kan?"

"Astaga! Di mana Kuroko?!" Tiba-tiba panik menyerang Hayama.

"Apa? Dia jatuh?" Eikichi menengok sekilas.

Akashi terkekeh. "Aku menahannya," ujarnya ringan, "Kau benar-benar bisa jatuh, Tetsuya."

Di jok belakang, di samping Akashi, Kuroko menundukkan kepala. "Ku-kurasa ... aku mau muntah."

Sekali lagi Mibuchi memukul Eikichi, kali ini Hayama dapat bonus jeweran. "Sudah kubilang jangan ngebut-ngebut!"

Akashi mengusap punggung Kuroko, "Kau masih bisa tahan?" Kemudian mengangkat wajah, mengintruksi, "kita behenti saja."

Hayama menoleh ke belakang, simpati pada wajah Kuroko yang memucat. Ia juga tidak mau tersembur isi lambung penumpang di belakang. "HEEEIII!" Lantas berteriak keras.

Eikichi ikut melantang, "AKASHI BILANG BERHENTIII...!"

Mibuchi menggunakan kedua jari telunjuknya untuk menutup telinga, "Ih, kalian ini, berisik sekali."

Kemudian keduanya menepi. Dua mobil _offroad_ terparkir berdekatan. Dari mobil yang dikemudikan Aomine, Midorima dan Momoi mengeluarkan sebuah tas dari bagasi. Akashi menatap lamat-lamat, memerhatikan gerak-gerik teman-temannya.

Kuroko mengerang, atensi Akashi sontak terebut lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kuroko mengurut dada, lalu memijat kepala, "Aku mabuk kalau naik mobil, apalagi ngebut-ngebut."

Akashi mengulas senyum, "Kau masih belum berubah, Tetsuya."

Pemilik iris biru muda tersenyum, lebih renggang dari sebelumnya. Namun Akashi tidak tertular senyumnya, ia heran kenapa.

"Hei, Dai-chan! Bantu! Masa' aku yang ngangkat tenda?!"

"Kan aku yang bikin."

"Iiih! Kau membiarkan aku yang mengangkatnya?!"

"Iya, iya, berisik, ah."

Akashi menoleh, "Tenda?"

"Matahari akan terbenam, sudah waktunya kita istirahat." Ujar Kuroko tenang.

Teman-temannya bergotong royong membangun tenda kemah. Akashi berinisiasi membantu, tapi Mibuchi memintanya untuk istirahat saja. Melihat Murasakibara sedang bertugas menyiapkan makanan, Akashi dan Kuroko beranjak menghampiri si Koki.

Empat ikat kayu bakar dilempar dari bagasi, Kise bersenandung riang sembari menyusun umpan api. Ia sesekali memprotesi Midorima agar ikut membantu, tapi kawannya bilang zodiak Cancer tidak boleh memegang kayu bakar sekarang.

Sungguh tidak masuk akal, Kise bersungut.

"Aka-chin sudah lapar?"

Pertanyaan Murasakibara membuat Akashi terhenyak. Ia lapar, sangat. Tapi kenapa tidak merasakannya dari tadi? Apa karena kebahagiaan sekarang membuatnya lupa akan rasa sakit?

Pasti itu jawabannya.

Akashi mengangguk.

"Aku akan siapkan makanannya, _ne_ ~ ini minum dulu, Aka-chin..."

Akashi menerima sodoran gelas berisi likuid merah bening. Dihirup sebentar, Akashi tahu itu _wine_.

"Sebaiknya kasih air mineral, Murasakibara-kun," ujar Kuroko.

Sebaiknya air mineral, kalimat itu juga mendesak Akashi untuk diucapkan segera.

"Tidak apa, aku suka _wine_." Sahut Akashi ringan.

Timbul pertanyaan baru. Sejak kapan ia suka _wine_? Tidak pernah sekalipun dirinya menyentuh minuman beralkohol.

Akashi terdiam sejenak.

 _Tapi untuk merayakan kebahagiaan amat sangat, keajaiban yang mulai aku percaya, tidak ada salahnya meneguk alkohol._

* * *

Bulan duduk di singgasana, gugus bintang menguasai langit malam. Bunyi percik api dari potongan daging yang dibakar ikut mengiringi pesta. Nyala membara dari sumber cahaya menangkal dingin yang coba hinggap di tubuh mereka. Api unggun selalu jadi pilihan utama kala sekumpulan manusia berkemah dan berpesta.

Petikan gitar, senandung riang, tawa membahana, tarian _absurd_ , sikap rakus, merupakan paduan yang pas untuk mengiringi api unggun. Mereka sungguhan berpesta. Di tengah gurun, dengan hangat dari api yang bersahabat, serta makanan yang terbentang bebas ditelan melebihi hasrat.

Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah berpesta liar seperti ini. Entah siapa yang punya ide, tapi ia bersyukur, setidaknya hal seperti ini pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Sekarang gantian! Aku sudah nyanyi, Aomine-cchi, dong!" Seru Kise seraya menyodorkan sebuah batang kayu yang dimalfungsikan sebagai _mic_ karaoke.

"Hah, oke." Aomine bangkit, tubuhnya linglung.

"Jangan Aomine, dia mabuk berat," tukas Midorima.

"Ayooo Mine-chin...," sahut Murasakibara malas, mulutnya penuh, masih terus mengunyah daging bakar.

Momoi mendengus, "Dasar, Dai-chan memalukan! Kenapa dia suka sekali mabuk berat begitu..."

Hayama tergelak, "Momoi-san juga harus minum!"

"Tidak, maaf saja." Momoi menggeser posisi duduk.

Hayama tertawa, "Tenang saja, aku tidak meminta Momoi- _san_ minum, kok," sahutnya enteng. "Memangnya kenapa Momoi- _san_ tidak suka orang mabuk?"

Momoi mengerutkan dahi, "Karena pria terhormat akan jadi rendah saat mabuk. Aku tidak suka itu."

Hayama Kotarou terdiam sejenak, memandang lurus ke gadis _pink_ di hadapan."Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu..."

Momoi meringis.

Hayama terkekeh, "Begitu, ya, hahaha..." Botol _wine_ dilempar, pecahan kacanya terhambur di atas hamparan pasir.

"E-Eh..."

"Aku tidak akan mabuk lagi kalau begitu, hehehe!"

Akashi menggeser kepalanya, mendekat ke Kuroko. "Apa mereka memang sedekat itu?" tanyanya sambil berbisik.

Kuroko terkekeh, "Entahlah."

Akashi mengulas senyum, mengangkat bahu. "Kukira aku akan mati."

Teman bicaranya tidak menjawab, hanya memandang datar.

"Perjuangan di gurun pasir. Mungkin aku akan menuliskan kisahnya di _blog_ pribadi."

Kuroko terkekeh, "Itu tidak perlu, Akashi-kun."

Akashi mengangkat alis. "Kenapa?"

Kuroko merentangkan tangan, meregangkan tubuh. Tatapnya lurus ke titik puncak api unggun, dengan latar langit bergugus bintang di depannya. "Orang lain akan mengetahuinya, tanpa Akashi- _kun_ ceritakan."

Akashi terkekeh pelan. "Kau mau dengar?"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Aku sudah tahu, Akashi-kun."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Akashi-kun akan tahu."

Akashi terdiam. Untuk beberapa sekon berikutnya, mereka berdua hanya memandangi hiruk pikuk pesta di hadapan.

"Ini aneh sekali," gumam Akashi, nyaris berbisik.

"Ada hal-hal yang memang tidak perlu kita ketahui, Akashi-kun."

Akashi merubah posisi duduk, lurus menghadap Kuroko. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kuroko memiringkan kepala.

Tatapnya memandang lurus. Tegas, tapi juga tersisip lembut. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Ini gurun pasir, Akashi-kun. Banyak hal bisa terjadi di sini."

Akashi kembali menoleh, api unggun masih membakar tumpukan kayu yang disusun melingkar, kawan-kawannya terus ramai dan membuat keributan.

"Kau benar, ini gurun." Ujarnya pelan.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis—sarat artifisial—lalu mengalihkan tatapnya. "Akashi-kun sudah berjuang keras."

Tiba-tiba sesuatu mendesak rongga dada, Akashi tidak tahu benda apa yang menahan udara di kerongkongannya. "Kau tahu aku selalu berjuang."

Masih tidak memandang, wajah Kuroko berubah sendu, volume suaranya merendah. Terdapat nada berat yang terdengar dipaksakan saat keluar dari tenggorokan. "Akashi-kun sudah mengorbankan banyak hal. Akashi-kun sudah berjuang keras."

Akashi Seijuurou terhenyak. Keramaian pesta perlahan memudar.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menangis, Tetsuya?!"

Iris imitasi langit cerah itu berderai air jernih. Tatapnya lurus ke mata dua warna. Isakannya ditahan mati-matian.

"Tersenyumlah, Akashi-kun ... matahari sudah terbit."

Kalimat terakhir itu membuat Akashi terbelakak. Api unggun beserta pestanya kini pudar.

Kemudian ruang lingkupnya berubah warna.

Dan semuanya menjadi putih.

Hampa.

* * *

Batu bertulis nama almarhum berbaris memenuhi tanah pemakaman. Di bawah pohon besar sebuah lubang galian siap diisi peti. Orang-orang berpakaian hitam penuh mengitari makam. Beberapa menebar serpihan bunga, beberapa menatap sambil mengusap mata.

Kuroko menyeka air mata. Aomine berkali-kali mengomeli Kise agar tidak menangis terlalu keras. Murasakibara menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah, tak kuasa menahan perih atas dasar kehilangan. Midorima berusaha menyembunyikan tangis dengan berkali-kali mengoreksi letak kacamata. Momoi berjuang menahan isakan.

Hayama, Mibuchi, dan Eikichi juga menderita luka yang sama. Rekan yang paling mereka cintai kini tiada. Mereka sudah berjuang keras selama satu bulan ini, mencari seseorang sampai ke seluruh benua.

Semua yang hadir di pemakaman berduka.

Termasuk Kaisar Jepang yang sudah terlanjur mempercayakan masa depan Negara pada sosok yang tak lagi ada.

Peti tanpa jasad itu ditanamkan.

Sebab ketika ditemukan, tubuh Akashi Seijuurou sudah lenyap disengat matahari, di padang pasir, seorang diri.

* * *

.

 **end**

.

* * *

A/N : Terima kasih yang amat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat kepada para peri cambuk (/G) Miragen xDD terutama kak Far (finitefarfalla) dan kak nel (neoratu) beserta kak ay, yang udah keber keber kami. Akhirnya ini kelar juga. Akhirnya :'DDD Gak lupa, makasih juga buat pandadoodle buat cover art-nya yang warbyasah :"))

Terima kasih juga buat temen-temen udah maso baca ff ini xD _review, fave/follows,_ jejak apa pun itu akan sangat sangat sangat diterima wwww ;3

.

.

.

Terima kasih banyak, banyak, banyaaaak buat **_siucchi_** yang mengajak diri ini koleb. Maaf gak bener ;-; btw terima kasih juga buat projek masonya, ya, bener-bener _first time_ banget! Dan makasih sudah ngajak manusia ini jalan-jalan ke fandom KnB (juga ikut ramein miragen) x")


End file.
